


The Dragons' Loins

by Zaefanfic



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Asoiaf - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Future Fic, Just smut, Lemons, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Post Season 7, Post Season 8, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, romantic smut, slight BDSM, slight kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaefanfic/pseuds/Zaefanfic
Summary: This is the smut companion piece to The Dragon's Crown and as I'm such a cheeseball I named it as it is. It goes back and forth in time. This fic is pure porn with no plot whatsoever so yah. Kay maybe a bit of a plot. Juz basically smutty, sexual things the couple does. So it can get a bit kinky, rough, wild and dark. Also fluffy and playful and romantic. I'm just saying... If you don't enjoy smutty, plotless, porny fics this is not for you.





	1. The Dragons' Loins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This all happens Post Season 8... After the Great war with the Night King and Cersei is fought and won. You can read 'The Dragon's Crown' if you wanna know what happens. That fic is complete. But the smutty sexy times happens here and will continue. Hahaha.....

**_Jon_ **

He’d find himself staring at his wife and imagining the things he wanted to do to her. There are times he wanted to possess her whole. The most beautiful woman in the country, the most powerful and yet she was his. His Queen. Jon has never been this possessive, or even this lascivious with anyone before but with Daenerys, things are different. It feels like an addiction, he couldn’t get enough of her and he wanted more, he needed more. 

His Queen didn’t complain, enjoying their more amorous couplings as much as he did. He made sure to pleasure her multiple times before he allowed himself the same release. Jon wasn’t a selfish lover and it was important to him that Daenerys was satisfied and satiated. They were sweating badly that evening after he had released his seed inside of her when he took her from behind.   
  
Her belly was too big with child for him to be on top. She was hesitant at first and Jon had to ask why. Daenerys told him of her first husband and how the horselord had taken her by force in the past and hearing that angered Jon. He cursed silently, hoping that her Dothraki husband was burning in the afterlife for hurting her.

Jon didn’t want to pressure his wife if she wasn’t sure but Daenerys moved to the middle of the bed and bend on all fours, offering herself up to him. And what a sight it was. She turned to look at him and gave a nod. Jon then gazed at his wife, she trusted him enough to do this and he didn’t take that lightly. He started kissing the round cheeks of her buttocks licking it in sensuous strokes and went straight to her intimate folds, kissing and licking, sucking even, bathing her with his wet mouth and tongue that she squealed, begging him to be inside her. 

When Jon was sure that his wife had been pleasured well, he sheathed himself inside her warmth. Daenerys moaned loudly, pushing back against his thrusts and Jon smiled as he pushed in deeper and harder. It felt so good. He pressed kisses on her back and held her hips as he surged in and out of her.  
  
“Oooooh Jon….” She mewled, hands clawing on the sheets.   
  
“Tell me if I’m hurting you…” He said to her and his rhythm of thrusts grew slow. “I’ll stop my Love…”  
  
“No…. don’t stop! Gods Jon… Just fuck me!” Daenerys screamed and he smiled smugly when he heard that.   
  
Jon pushed in achingly slow and Daenerys pushed back against him.  
  
“Harder Jon… Please…” She begged him and Jon knew he could never deny her.   
  
He started ramming in hard and furious, his hands moved to pinch her nipples and snaked its way to her folds where he’d find her erect nub. Jon flickered it gently before pinching it and that made Daenerys spasmed, screaming as she felt her orgasm taking hold, her legs shaking uncontrollably. He fucked her hard as she rode the waves of her pleasure, her walls squeezing him tight. He saw her silver hair that flowed down her back and Jon held it together, pulling it tight as he moved to suckle on her neck, his thrusts gone rapid as her buttocks moved back, bucking against him.  
  
Daenerys moaned, her hands cupping her breasts as she pinched her nipples. “Yes… Don’t stop… make me yours my King…I’m all yours….”  
  
“I love you…my Queen…” Jon whispered huskily in her ear and bucked one last time before finally releasing himself inside of her.   
  
Daenerys groaned when she heard it, her legs had gone all weak, body trembling. He pulled away from her and it was as if there was a sudden loss when he’s not lodged inside of her. They were both breathing heavily, sweat sheen on their faces and bodies. She rested against him and touched her round belly, probably wondering if the child inside knew what was going on.  
  
“You drive me crazy Daenerys Stormborn…” Jon groaned as he kissed her. “I’ve never needed anyone like this before.”  
  
“I’m glad my Love because you must know that I feel the same way Jon…I love you.” Daenerys told him and kissed him hungrily. “Desperately….”


	2. The King, the Queen and a Bed

**_Jon_**  
  
He held her close after they had made love in the King’s chamber in Red Keep. Daenerys had her own Queen’s chambers but she only used them during the day. They had decided that they would never sleep in separate rooms. Well it wasn’t exactly making love more like fucking. It sounded crude at first but that was what it was. Apparently, sex among married couples doesn’t always have to be sweet and gentle or something bound out of conjugal duty and the need to breed heirs. Sometimes fucking was good too, most times even. It took Jon a while to reconcile that though he loves Daenerys deeply with his whole heart and soul, there are times when he just wants to fuck his wife silly. Take her like a wolf would. Maybe it was the hot wolf’s blood of his Stark side that coursed through his veins but he wanted badly to mate with his wife.   
  
And that night was no exception. She was tempting him wearing that silk dress with a plunging neckline, something the highborn courtiers from the Reach had gifted her. Her breasts look perfect in them. He kept staring at his wife’s cleavage and his gaze went up to her full pouty pink lips. He started to imagine those soft pillow lips wrapped around his… Jon was aroused instantly, as he recalled when she knelt in front of him the other night.  
  
_“I should bend the knee and serve my King…”_  Daeneryes had said in that sultry voice.   
  
He had gone weak when he heard that. Daenerys pulled his pants down and gave him the “Lady’s Kiss” she had later joked, the female equivalent of a Lord’s Kiss. He liked that they could be playful with each other. He liked that he could make her smile and that she could do the same. Some levity is needed when their feelings for each other can get very intense.  
  
He heard from Lord Tyrion that marriage isn’t easy. A royal marriage is about stability and building a strong alliance and less about love and foolhardy passions. Their union wasn’t perfect either. Jon and Daenerys had troubles early on, especially when his secret parentage was revealed. It was such a frustrating time for him then. He had found out that he had fallen in love with and bedded his aunt. She is still Rhaegar’s younger sister despite being born 8 months after Jon. He couldn’t look her in the eye for days and he avoided her.   
  
Then it was revealed that Daenerys was with child and Jon swore that he would never bring a Bastard into the world. It was then when Sam of all people had suggested marriage. His good friend listed down all the benefits of such an alliance and Jon agreed with it. Daenerys refused in the beginning but her Hand finally persuaded her and they were wed rather hastily, a fortnight upon reaching Winterfell. Jon decided then that enough time had passed and he needed to be brave enough and confront his wife. He knocked on her door during their wedding night wanting to talk but that went straight out the window when he locked eyes with her. Daenerys had awakened in bed and turned, surprised to see him in the room. She looked so desirable and Jon couldn’t help himself. He was sick and tired of denying what he wanted most. Daenerys was his wife.  _His…_ and he too had given himself to her.  
  
_Fuck talking…. Fuck trying to make things right… Fuck honour._  
  
It was as if her hot dragon’s blood was calling out to him and he answered, howling like a wolf. They made love hurriedly that night and again and again. Jon felt guilty the next morning, for treating her like some debauched harlot whom he couldn’t get enough of, when she was his lawful wife and Queen. But they coupled again early in the morning and a few times more, locked in a passionate sweaty embrace till mid day. It seemed that Daenerys wouldn’t let him go either…

* * *

 

**_Jon_ **

He realised that he needed Daenerys like no other. His body had grown too used to her. His fingers needed to thread through her silken silver locks, his lips needed to touch hers and pressed on her soft, creamy skin. His eyes had to see the look on her face and how her violet eyes would dilate when she’s about to reach her peak and his ears needed to hear her exquisite moans and groans, and of course his cock needed to be sheathed in her warmth.  
  
“Has it always been like this for you?”   
  
Jon asked her when they were lying wrapped up in each other’s arms in the King’s chambers that morning. He didn’t know why but suddenly he was curious of her past lovers. He probably needed some assurance that with him it is different.   
  
“Never…” She replied. Daenerys looked at him, wide violet eyes gazing right at his. “It’s never been like this. I never loved any of them the way I love you.”  
  
Jon nodded and pulled her close, kissing her deeply as he rolled her over so she would be on top of him. The kisses grew deep and hungry like all their kisses do. An insatiable all consuming passion that feels like it could burn him alive. She nipped his bottom lip and Jon felt her tongue entering his mouth, and he started to suck it. Daenerys let out a soft moan and giggled when he did that. He felt her slide downwards as she sat on top his waist.  
  
“I feel like riding the White Wolf today  _Husband_ ….” She said in a soft, seductive voice. Jon groaned when he felt her hands touching his cock and caressing it. It was getting hard and thick.  
  
“Let me taste you first  _Wife_ …” Jon told her and Daenerys gave a naughty smile and bit her bottom lip.  
  
He knew that his Queen could never resist that. It always made her weak in the knees. Jon took her arms and pulled her up so that she would be sitting astride his face instead. He spread her thighs and her dripping wet honeyed mound was right at his mouth where he could lick and taste it while she would squirm uncontrollably and moan in pleasure, sometimes to the extend of even having tears in her eyes when she’s too overwhelmed by her own climax. Nothing would make the King happier than seeing his beautiful Queen coming undone by his own loving ministrations.

* * *

 

 ** _Daenerys_**  
  
Jon has been very needy lately. Not that she minded but she had been busy mothering a toddler and a baby. Breastfeeding them both was important to her. She had been reluctant to let a wetnurse breastfeed Daeron and only do so when necessary. When Aemon was born, Daenerys wanted to be the only one to feed him. Losing three children of her own had made her very protective of her boys, she didn’t want them to need another woman. She wanted to be their only mother. Her babies aren’t the only ones who needed her, she also has an insatiable husband whose desires she is more than happy to fulfil.  
  
They couldn’t have intercourse the first few months while she was in confinement but when she had recovered, she was with Jon almost every night. He was gentle with her but the passion did not wane. Afterwards, Jon would hold her close, run his fingers through her hair, letting his hands smoothen down her naked back, following the gentle curve of her spine. Always tender, loving, gentle and sweet.  
  
She missed the intimacy when she was sleeping away from him. She missed his warmth and his kisses and everything else being in his bed would bring. The rules of confinement were ridiculous but Daenerys followed them anyway. Jon didn’t want to risk her health and she didn’t want to worry him. But being back in his arms was comforting and pleasurable of course. Jon loved burying his face between her thighs, kissing her folds, licking her cunt till she shake uncontrollably. Violently even, her fingers tugging on his dark curls as she pushed his face further into her mound. He was so good with his tongue.  _So good…_ She swore she saw stars when her eyes rolled as her head leaned back in pleasure.  
  
When he fucked her, it drove her wild. Her beloved wolf taking possession of her body. She didn’t think she would like having a man in charge. Her experience with her first husband made her swore that she would never let a man treat her like a broodmare. With Jon it was different. She craved for it even, to be taken hard and fast, to be used for his pleasure. And strangely, of late, having rough sex appealed to her.

She didn’t even know how it all started. She remembered one evening when Jon suddenly came into the bedchamber. Her handmaidens were brushing her hair when the King stalked right in. They were surprised but Daenerys told them to leave. Something about the way Jon was looking at her. His eyes all dark, staring at her as if she was his prey. His face was stern but not cruel. She should be afraid, and she was trembling but it wasn’t from fear. Jon would never hurt her of course.   
  
Jon pulled her in and kissed her hungrily. She moaned when she felt his hardness, and rubbed herself against it. Daenerys felt that perhaps she might have been possessed by a lustful spirit but she didn’t care. She kissed him desperately while her hands snaked between them and went inside his leather pants to touch him. It felt thick and throbbed under her touch and suddenly she didn’t want to just touch it. She pulled down his pants and his cock came out. Like a ripe fruit ready for her. She opened her mouth and pulled it between her lips.  
  
It must have looked obscene from his view, his Queen on her knees sucking his cock willingly and deriving pleasure from it. Whorish even and she felt herself getting wet at the naughty thought.  _She could be his whore, his willing, one and only whore._  She knew Jon never took whores before. He never bedded one. Other than the wildling woman of his past, Daenerys was the only one he had ever been with.  
  
 _My poor honourable King denied himself for years… He needs to be taken care of_.  
  
It spurred her on, sucking Jon deep, licking his length showing him how she much appreciated him, how she loved and adored him by worshipping his cock the same way he had worshipped her. They were equals after all. None more superior than the other.  
  
“Dany!!” Jon screamed as he held her head and she continued pleasuring him with her mouth. She wouldn’t let go, her head bobbing up and down his length, both of her hands grasping on his butt cheeks tight as she pulled him close and took him deeper.  
  
“Fuck!!!” Jon groaned when he released himself, she almost gagged but she relaxed her esophagus and dutifully drank his seed down.   
  
“Gods… Dany did I hurt you? I’m sorry my Love…” He sounded concerned and she thought it was sweet.   
  
Jon pulled her up from her kneeling position and held her face. He kissed her, his tongue in her mouth, not even caring that she just had his seed in her. Daenerys smiled and kissed him more, wrapping her arms around him, her legs locked at his waist as he carried her to the bed. Their lips still fused to each other’s.  
  
“Tell me what you want my Queen?” Jon whispered in her ear and that gave her a tingle hearing his deep Northern voice gone rough with desire.  
  
“I want to be yours Jon…” Daenerys whispered breathily in his ear. “I want to be your whore tonight.” She told him and bit the bottom of his earlobe.

 


	3. The King and Queen went riding

**_Daenerys_**  
  
It was nice just lying there in his arms, like nothing could touch them. Just Jon and her and everything else faded away into the background. And as much as both of them loved and adored their children, having some much needed time by themselves was very important too. So the King and Queen went riding that Spring afternoon with Kingsguards accompanying them, while their children were safe within the palace walls.   
  
“We should send them away,” Daenerys said to him as she turned to look at the company of Kingsguards riding behind.  
  
“And give the Hand a heart attack? The King and Queen riding without protection.” Jon sighed.  
  
“You are King, Jon. They will follow your orders.”  
  
“I’ll tell them to wait here my Love.” He said and pulled her close kissing her lips and she moaned when she felt Jon’s fingers slightly grazing her nipple over the dress she wore  
  
Daenerys watched as Jon trotted his horse to the Hound and talked to him. The Hound gave a nod and turned to address the rest of the White Cloaks. Kingsguards with the Targaryen three headed dragon sigil on their breast plates. The Hound was a personal bodyguard to the King and his equerry but even the Lord Commander of the Kingsguards listened to him. They finally had some privacy outdoors and they rode away enjoying the breeze as they came upon a cliff with a view of King’s Landing from a distance.  
  
Jon got down from his horse and pulled her down from hers gently, kissing her lips while he lifted her as Daenerys wrapped her arms around him.  
  
“Mmmm…” She moaned and licked his lips, knowing how much Jon loved that. He was such a wolf.  _Her wild, Northern wolf…_

Jon pulled away and stared at her with those heated, smoldering stares that always makes her knees go weak. Daenerys smiled, thinking naughty, pleasurable thoughts. How she wanted him there. With the breeze blowing, right on the cliff. The sun was shinning brightly and Daenerys realized she had never done it in the open before.   
  
Before she could do or say anything, Jon had lifted her in his arms and carried her off, laying her down on the cloak he had placed over the soft grass. He kissed her lips, covering her body with his and Daenerys started fumbling with his pants, pulling it down and took his doublet and tunic off, while Jon hiked her dress up and trailed kisses down her throat and décolletage. His hands found the lacings at the back of her dress and pulled it down, exposing her bare breasts to his gaze. She cried out when Jon dove in and captured a nipple in his mouth, licking and suckling on it and then paying attention to the other breast. He trailed kisses down her abdomen licking a trail towards her belly button and dipping his tongue in.  
  
Jon pulled her legs up and hooked them over his shoulders and Daenerys shuddered in anticipation of the pleasure that would come whenever her husband, the King would give her the Lord’s Kiss. His talented tongue and lips, bathing her folds. She raked her fingers through his hair, raising her hips as his mouth started to taste her. His head dipping lower. And the licks grew more hurried as Jon grew ravenous in his need for her. She locked her legs on his shoulder let out a scream when she felt her clit between his teeth.  
  
“Ouh Jon!”   
  
She bit her bottom lip and ground her hips letting him bury his face further in her warm wet folds, his tongue licking in and out of her core, mimicking the way a cock moves. Her fingers curled in his dark hair grasping at them as she pulled his head down, his mouth devouring her wet flesh while she writhed and twisted above.   
  
“Oooooh gods…” Daenerys moaned and started cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples hard. Jon started flickering his tongue on the pearly nub and Daenerys felt her legs trembling, her thighs tightening, her toes pointing downwards and lets her self go, embarrassed to have squirted on him.  
  
“That’s a new one…” Jon said and wiped his mouth. She started to cover her face as she felt her cheeks burning red in shame. Daenerys let out a girlish laugh and Jon smiled as he caressed her face gently.  
  
“Gods…I love you.” He said. She sighed softly as Jon looked at her.   
  
The tenderness in his dark eyes and the way his face softened. Jon looked at her as if he would have given up the world for her not that she would want him to. Daenerys held his face and pulled him up to kiss his lips, tasting herself at the same time.

* * *

 

 ** _Jon_**  
  
Daenerys looked like a goddess, lying naked there on the cloak among the grass, sprawled before him. Her silver hair unbound and flowing down, almost in disarray. Her cheeks all red and her lips swollen from their kisses and her breasts with perfect erect pink nipples. A debauched goddess. But all  _his_. It woke something primal inside of him seeing her like that. Jon just wanted to take her, again and again till they were too tired to move anymore.   
  
Except he hadn’t taken her yet. He always made sure to pleasure his wife first. Make her spent with need and desire. Hearing her cry out his name as he bury his face between her thighs, devouring her sweetness like a man starved. It drove him wild whenever she writhed and lose herself. And that he was the cause of it. The once Northern Fool who had unraveled the great Dragon Queen and seeing her come undone by his tongue and mouth.  
  
_I’m an animal…_  Jon thought seeing the small lovebites he had left on her skin and even the bitemarks.  _A wolf…_  Daenerys would tease him. Calling him, _“My Northern Wolf.”_  He actually liked the nickname she had given him in private.   
  
She looked at him, her violet eyes had gone wide. Daenerys pulled him up and kissed him hungrily, nipping at his bottom lip. He smiled inwardly. His Queen was growing ravenous in her need as well. He could tell when she gets aggressive with him.   
  
“Tell me what you want?” He asked her, voice growing hoarse with need.  
  
“Just take me Jon. Anyway you want…” She said and kissed him more.  
  
“So I’ll go slow then…” Jon told her and kissed her sweetly, shifting his body between her spread legs.  
  
“No.” Daenerys cried and shook her head. “Don’t you dare…”  
  
“But you’re my Queen. I should worship you like a goddess you truly are. Someone I know I don’t deserve…” He teased even more, his cock just grazing her nether lips.  
  
Daenerys grew annoyed and raised an eyebrow. He felt her hands cupping his buttocks as she pulled him in, letting his cock enter her already soaked cunt.  _So impatient…_ Jon thought and started his thrusts. It felt good, she was warm, wet and tight around him, even after birthing three of his children. He thought of Daenerys’ belly full and round with his baby inside and suddenly wanted to breed more heirs inside her. He moved faster, she was meeting his every thrust, raising her hips bucking against him, moaning and writhing. Jon couldn’t help himself and kissed her lips, his eyes watching her every reaction in her face.   
  
_I love you so much Daenerys Stormborn…_  Jon thought, seeing her long lidded eyes half closed, her pillow pink lips, lips he wanted to kiss over and over again and never stop. The soft moans coming from her mouth, the whimpers he loved so much. Knowing she yearned the same from him, that she wanted him just as much, needed him more than she ever needed any man. Because that was how badly he needed her. His thrusts grew faster and he even pulled her legs up. Letting her toes touched his shoulder as he surged in for a deeper feel.  
  
“Oooh Jon….” She cried out and held onto him.

He kissed her and felt her shuddering, knowing she had another orgasm. Jon smiled to himself, pleased that he manage to bring her to completion.  _Coming undone so easily_ , he wanted to tease her again. His cock slowed down its rhythm. Jon knew his Queen would get frustrated and he like his Queen all naked and wroth with him.   
  
“I need more Jon…” Daenerys told him, almost growling. “I don’t want you to be gentle…”  
  
“Are you sure?” Jon asked her, knowing he wanted that as well. He wanted to take her hard too. To fuck her with abandon and make her scream for more.   
  
She nodded and Jon pulled out and that caused a gasp to escape her lips.  
  
“It feels empty without you inside me…” Daenerys said softly, her voice had gotten all breathy and seductive. And that made Jon even more aroused and in need of her.  
  
Jon watched as she rolled over, her back facing him as she knelt on the soft grass. Her perfect heart shaped ass wiggling before him. He grinned and gave it a soft slap. Jon knew that Daenerys had grown to love having him take her in that manner. It was no longer something she feared or a cause of shame for her. Just pleasure and intense orgasms. He sheathed himself inside her tight passage and she moaned, shaking her legs as he rammed hard and fast. Daenerys fell forward, even burying her face and breasts on the soft cloak that Jon had placed for her comfort.   
  
“Oh Yes…oh gods Yess…” She cried her ass pushing back against him, meeting his frenzied thrusts. “Please…Jon….fuck me hard…”  
  
Jon even bunched her flowing hair in his fist and pulled, making it hurt a little but not so much as she moaned and he felt her walls clamping on his cock hard. It always does that when he pulls her hair, like the pain gave her pleasure as well. He was curious in exploring that.  _Maybe later…_  
  
“Harder Jon!” She screamed. Jon did as his Queen commanded. He fucked her hard and soon felt her muscles squeezing on his cock and that was just too much. He came with a loud groan, slapping against her ass one last time and releasing his seed in her, copious amounts even that it seemed to leak when he pulled out.  
  
“Ouh…” Daenerys moaned still fingering herself, rubbing on her clit. Jon saw that and kissed her hungrily, he pushed her fingers aside and took over, letting him be the one to finish her again. His fingers moving furiously.   
  
“Oooh yes… oooh Jon!” Daenerys screamed out and panted badly when she came again, wetness coating his fingers that Jon gladly licked off. She held his face and kissed him eagerly, wet, lustful kisses and she even licked his face which drove him crazy.  
  
They lied there for a while, his Queen sprawled naked in his arms, and Jon didn’t even bother to cover her. Daenerys looked too perfect like that. He kissed her passionately, letting her sucked his tongue and his fingers played with her nipples, pebbling it and even trailed down to her well used cunt, diddling his fingers in and playing with her clit which only caused her to gasp and moan for more.  
  
“I should make you my  _mistress_ …” Jon said with a sigh, admiring how beautiful she was, naked and sated in his arms. “Kings have mistresses don’t they?”  
  
“I would love to be your  _mistress_  Your Grace…” Daenerys said to him and smiled sweetly. Of course he knew what lied behind that seemingly innocent face. His Queen had a naughty side which he adored.  
  
“We can do dirty things to each other if I’m your  _mistress_ …” Daenerys moaned and bit his earlobe. “Things proper, prudish wives won’t do to their husbands.”  
  
“My  _wife_  won’t like it though.” Jon said in irony and shook his head.  
  
“We shall keep it a secret then…” Daenerys said and pushed him down on the grass as she got on top of him and Jon laughed, seeing how in control she was if she wanted to be.  _I should be your mistress too Daenerys…_  
  
“Come Your Grace…let your  _mistress_  show you all the wonderful things you’ve been missing…” She said and moved to kiss him taking his hands to cup her breasts.

 


	4. The King and his Mistress, the Queen.

**_Jon_**  
  
He didn’t know having a mistress would be this much fun. All he thought of all day was his beautiful, desirable, intoxicating lover. Her long silver hair, colour of moonlight, her perfect pink lips and violet eyes. Daenerys enjoyed it as well, being the King’s mistress or his  _personal whore_ , if she was being extra naughty. Moaning and writhing whenever Jon talked dirty in her ear. Squirming in pleasure, gasping breathlessly as he fucked her hard. He did that on the Painted Table when they were in Dragonstone. They had decided to fly there on Drogon when he came to visit them in King’s Landing, scaring off some people as he swooped down quite unceremoniously outside the city walls. The dragon was just too huge to land anywhere inside the Capital. Daenerys saw the opportunity and grabbed Jon’s hand. The two royal lovers escaping on a dragon much to the chagrin of the Hand when he found out.  
  
Jon had told her about his fantasies, some far fetched ones, at least he used to think so. He wanted to take her on the Painted Table. Take her hard and fast, bury his face between her thighs and pleasure her while she screams out for more, do things he never dared to say out loud but secretly he had wanted since he first met her all those years ago. But of course, before this, there was no time, no time for anything except preparing for the Great War to come. Now that it was over and won, there was plenty of time to do other things and pursue other pleasurable hobbies.   
  
And sex he had begun to realize was fast becoming a favourite hobby of his. Jon was too in love and too honourable and so he only happily pursued it with one woman. He thanked the gods that his Queen was not a prude or a cold fish when it came to sex. If anything, her Dragon’s blood ran too hot which aroused him further. Most highborn Ladies would lie still in bed while their Lord husbands coupled with them for the purpose of breeding heirs and that was that. It was frowned upon for noblewomen to enjoy sex and so most Lords tend to have mistresses. A wife for heirs and a mistress for pleasure.  
  
Jon smiled as he looked at  _his_   _mistress,_ theQueen dressed in a silk robe that barely covered her that evening in the King’s chambers. Daenerys never bothered to tie the robe and left it open. She was naked and the robe hung like a curtain over her shoulders, her breasts and everything else exposed whenever she moved.  
  
“So you've never really been with a whore?” Daenerys asked and Jon sighed.   
  
He told her about Ros and how Robb and Theon had thought it was time for him to lose his virginity, they even paid for her.  
  
“And you just stood there while she was naked?” Daenerys’ eyes went wide and Jon nodded. It was embarrassing to repeat the story.  
  
She didn’t laugh however and only sat on his lap embracing him and kissing his lips deeply.  
  
“Mmmm…” Daenerys moaned and Jon shifted her on his lap. Letting her feel his hardened cock. She ground her hips letting her ass bounced a little, making Jon groaned as he bury his face in her breasts, kissing them and sucking her nipples.  
  
“Tell me what you want Your Grace?” She whispered in that breathy voice that could make him instantly hard. “I’ll make all your wishes come true…”  
  
Jon was hesitant, he wasn’t sure and Daenerys saw that in his eyes. “What is it? Tell me Darling…”  
  
He whispered in her ear and Daenerys smiled and kissed his lips. “You are so naughty Your Grace…”

* * *

 

 ** _Daenerys_.**  
  
_Oh the gods…_ She wanted to scream. Daenerys was blindfolded and her hands tied behind her back. It felt so good as she bounced up and down his length where Jon sat on the chair, in the King’s chambers. She wanted to be a good mistress for the King, be better than any legendary courtesan Doreah had told her about. She wanted please him. Make his every wish and fantasy come true. Do things no proper, well bred highborn Lady wife would do for him.   
  
The mighty Dragon Queen would beg for him. Beg to please him even. Never thinking that she would be the one being pleasured instead. There was something thrilling when he took her like this. When Jon is in control of her. Daenerys never thought she would actually enjoy it. And then she did, letting herself be blindfolded and have her hands tied behind her back, an otherwise scary feat but she trusted Jon with her body and soul.  
  
_Oh Jon…look what you do to me….look what you make me do my Love…_  
  
She felt him nibbling her shoulder as his hands grabbed her breasts and moved to holding her hips, and pulled her down. Jon untied her bound hands and Daenerys was grateful, that her hands were finally free. She held onto the chair’s arm and bounced on his cock, moaning each time she impaled herself on his thick length.   
  
“Who do you belong to?” Jon whispered, that raspy Northern timbre in his voice aroused her even more. He kissed her shoulders, sucking the soft spot near her collar, her skin between his teeth and Daenerys was sure there would be a reddish mark soon. Jon did love to leave his marks on her.  
  
“You…my King…I belong to you…” She moaned, feeling so weak with desire. She only wanted to come. She leaned back against him, too tired and too spent to move, his cock still inside her, his thrusts not showing any signs of slowing down.  
  
“Tell me you love me.” He urged her.  
  
“I love you…” Daenerys told him, purring even.  _My Northern Wolf. Oh how I love you….Just don’t stop fucking me…._  
  
“Such a good Queen for me…” Jon murmured as he caressed her breasts while he pulled her hips down, letting her rock herself around his cock and she nodded. She wanted so badly to be good for him.   
  
She felt him flicking his finger and pressed on her clit and she shivered in pleasure, knowing she would climax soon. Daenerys lost count how many times she had come and she did, screaming as she shook against him and felt his cock throbbed inside her. Soon Jon grunted and she moaned when she felt his seed filling her. Jon finally took off her blindfold and gently pushed her off his lap. She was still trembling when she fell to the thick carpet on the floor. Her King made her feel so well used and she loved it.   
  
“Dany…” Jon called her sounding concerned when she just lied there. She stared up at him as she breathed deeply.  
  
“Next time you wear the blindfold,” Daenerys said with a smirk.  
  
He bend and lifted her up into his arms and placed her gently on the bed. Daenerys watched as Jon took a clean cloth and soaked it with water that was in a pitcher by the wash bowl. He cleaned her cunt with it, wiping the juices from her thighs as well. Jon took another wet cloth and cleaned his cock. They lied in the bed nestled in each other’s arms after that heady, sweaty session of love making. Jon gently stroked her naked back, letting his hand trail down to her buttocks, over the cheeks. She turned and looked at him, seeing the tender gaze of his eyes.  
  
“I think I’m beginning to like being your  _mistress_ more than being your wife Jon…” Daenerys said with a satisfied smile and Jon chuckled, shaking his head slightly before kissing her lips again.   
  
“I love you so much.” Jon told her and nuzzled her face.  
  
“I love you too…” Daenerys said to him, and he held her close in his arms as she fell to sleep.

 


	5. The Queen's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this happens after that jealous outburst she had...

**_Daenerys_**  
  
She was apologetic to Lady Sand, sending her some pieces of jewelry and a few brand new silk dresses. Daenerys finally found out that the Lord Chamberlain was the one who brought Alanna Sand to court while leaving his own wife in their home in Oldtown. It was an embarrassing mistake and she realised her folly. She wanted to make it up to Jon. Being pregnant meant they had to be more careful when making love. He was never rough with her when she was too big with child. Sometimes it was annoying how gentle Jon was.  
  
They were fucking rather slowly, spooning in bed that evening, her legs spread as he bucked against her ass. In and out, slow rhythms that frustrated her.  
  
“Faster Jon please…Harder…” She moaned as Jon pinched her nipples while Daenerys played with her clit. She wanted so badly to come, her libido getting more ravenous with each pregnancy.  
  
“I don’t want to hurt the baby Dany…” He groaned as his hand cupped her belly. His thrusts slow and steady.  
  
“You won’t my Love.” She sighed.  _Must he always be so sweet and considerate when I’m with child? Where’s my hungry insatiable Wolf? How I miss him…_  
  
“Jon I need you…” She begged and even let out a long whimper, knowing how he loved that. “I need my  _Wolf_.”  
  
He groaned hearing that Daenerys felt him pulled out.  _Ah…_ The sudden void she felt without him and his cock. Almost as if she was left untethered. She felt his hands on her hips turning her into position and she smiled, pleased with herself. Her ass was up as she knelt on all fours. Jon held her hips and slipped inside her in one long stroke.   
  
“Oh yessss….” She moaned. He felt so good, deeper even, inside her. Every stroke setting her nerves of pleasure afire. She could feel every ridge of his cock.   
  
“Mmmm Jon….” Daenerys cried out his name. He started going faster and her ass fell back with every thrust. She felt him smacking her ass cheeks and Daenerys wriggled her ass more teasing him.  
  
“You know I should punish you…for that outburst at the pier.” Jon told her as he fucked her. His voice had an edge to it and that made Daenerys moaned.  
  
“You were such a badly behaved Queen…” He said, almost as if he was lecturing her.  
  
“But you’re with child right now, so I can’t…” He sighed and quickened his thrusts which made her all weak in the knees that she fell forward, her breasts and face on the mattress.  
  
“Yes…” She cried, pushing her ass back against him. “Don’t stop my Love…”  
  
“Or maybe I should punish you by not making you come…” He said and stopped his thrusts.  
  
“No!!” She screamed. And Jon suddenly pulled out.  
  
“What are you doing?!” Daenerys demanded when she turned to face him as she sat in bed.   
  
“Punishing you the only way I can,” Jon said with a smirk.  
  
She just stared at him in horror. “You can’t do that…”  
  
“I am King my Love…I can do whatever I please,” Jon said with a grin.   
  
He fisted his cock and started to finish himself off. Daenerys only watched him, annoyed, frustrated and turned on even more as Jon touched himself. Performing such an intimate, private sexual act in front of his wife. He grunted and groaned and soon spewed his seed, letting it sprayed obscenely on their strewn clothes that was on the floor. She saw that and started to finger herself and Jon pushed her hand away.  
  
“No. You will not do that my Queen. You will not come until I say so…” He told her firmly, his dark eyes staring right at her.  
  
“You are mad! You cannot deny me.” She argued. She really needed her release. It was hers.  
  
“I am your Lord husband.” Jon reminded her.  
  
“This is cruel Jon…” Daenerys whined.  
  
“Good,” He said and went under the covers. “Next time you’ll learn how to behave well in public…”  
  
“Jon…” Daenerys called him softly and pressed kisses on his neck, hoping he would change his mind. “My Love…”  
  
“It’s late Dany…” Jon said as his eyes remained closed. “Go to sleep.”

* * *

 

 ** _Daenerys_.**  
  
The Queen was frustrated. Two nights had passed and she needed her release. Jon wouldn’t touch her or let her touch herself. Daenerys could if she wanted to, she could lie in bed and relieved herself, fingering herself hard but she didn’t do it. She wanted to be a good Queen for her King, maybe even finally getting her reward. She had been patient after all. Waiting for him like a good, submissive wife. Someone she’d never thought she would be.   
  
_I’m a Conqueror,_  Daenerys thought to herself,  _But I’m letting this King make me wait for him… Needing his permission even to relieve myself. Oh, how the mighty has fallen_ , Lord Tyrion would say if only he knew. No one knew of course. Whatever happened between the King and Queen was done in private. In their marital bed. The King even told Varys and his loyal little birds to make sure that no one would be listening in.  
  
Daenerys waited in bed, dressed in a black silk robe with red dragons embroidered, letting it fall off her shoulders exposing herself, her heavy breasts and round pregnant belly. She had bathed with perfumed oils, the exotic smelling ones that Jon loved, musk with subtle hints of vanilla. Her silver hair brushed smoothly by her handmaidens.  
  
_“You should use a love potion Khaleesi.”_  Jhiqui had once said to her. _“Make the King go wild for you.”_  
  
Her handmaiden said that she could get one from the market but Daenerys refused. Her beloved  _Wolf_  did not require any love potion or aphrodisiac to go wild for her. He just would. She heard the door and sat in bed waiting for her husband. Jon walked in and the look he gave made Daenerys instantly wet. Those dark, smouldering eyes. He wanted her and she saw that. Of course Jon was restraining himself, not wanting to lose control and thus the power he held over her.   
  
“You look beautiful,” He said in a gruff voice. Daenerys realised that his Northern accent always seemed more distinct whenever he got passionate.  
  
“Do I?” She asked him, sounding coy.  
  
Jon gave a crooked smiled and walked to bed. Daenerys watched as he took off his robe and was only wearing his loose linen pants. He pulled her towards him, eyes looking right at hers.  
  
“Have you been a good Queen today, Your Grace?” Jon asked her, his finger underneath her chin, tilting her face up to look at him.  
  
“I have…” Daenerys nodded her eyes looking at his.  _You know I have…_  
  
“Good…” He said with a smile. “I still have to punish you, you know…” Jon sighed.

“What do you want me to do?” She asked him.  _I’ll do anything. Anything…Just let me come Jon!_ She wanted to scream.  
  
“I’ll be gentle. I swear.” Jon told her and kissed her lips. “I don’t want to hurt you or the baby…”  
  
“You would never hurt me…” Daenerys said and kissed him more, nibbling his lips, licking them even.  
  
“That won’t work on me.” Jon said, chuckling.   
  
He kissed her again and Daenerys moaned, loving the feel of his lips and his fine beard on her. It always felt like home being in his arms. It was true though. Jon was home to her. He pulled her to edge of the bed, then suddenly had her over his knee and Daenerys gave a yelp when he finally hit her buttocks with the palm of his hand.  
  
“Ouhhh….” She cried out.  
  
Jon spanked her again and she wanted to scream but whimpered instead. It sting. But it didn’t hurt that bad, and after a few smacks on both ass cheeks, she felt this familiar throb between her legs. She was getting aroused by it. Jon bunched her hair in his fist and held it close to her nape. He tugged it hard and the delicious pain she felt cause a clamp in her cunt walls and he started fingering her.  
  
“Oh gods Jon….” Daenerys whined as he moved his fingers in and out of her, she was grinding her hips. “I’m gonna come!”  
  
Jon was merciless and he wouldn’t stop fingering her and he whispered in her ear. “Come my Queen, come for me…”  
  
And she did, crying out loud as she started shaking in spasms. “Oh yes! Yes…. yes…yes….”   
  
She felt Jon pulling her to him as he sat on the bed’s edge. Her juices flowing down her thighs as she shook and trembled. At the same moment, he entered her in one long thrust, burying himself to the hilt as she leaned back on him, sitting on his lap. Jon started fucking her through her orgasm. It was so powerful, Daenerys probably thought she saw stars. She started shaking, needing more.  
  
“I love you so much Daenerys…” He whispered roughly in her ear.  
  
“Yes my Love…” She moaned as she rocked herself on him, grinding her clit on his cock, that was deep inside her.   
  
Daenerys bit her bottom lip as she felt another orgasm coming, she took Jon’s hands and cupped them over her breasts and he pinched her nipples hard. The sharp pain so delicious, it made her squeezed tighter on his cock and the coil inside her was released again. Daenerys felt all flushed in her cheeks when she came again. Jon growled, biting hard on her neck as he released his seed inside her. They were exhausted when they finally fell to the bed. Jon smiled and held her round belly caressing it lovingly.  
  
“Did I hurt you?” Jon asked her gently, dark eyes looking at her.  
  
“There was a little pain but I liked it,” Daenerys smiled and moved to kiss his lips.

* * *

 

 ** _Jon_**  
  
His Queen was moaning loudly in bed, while Jon buried his head between her thighs, licking her intimate folds, devouring the wet, warm flesh. He shook his head and sighed. It was supposed to be a punishment and instead he was pleasuring his wife again and again and again.  _I’m soft…_ He thought. He couldn’t deny her anything. And Daenerys looked so beautiful, all eager to please and be a good Queen for him. Needing his approval. Needing him to make her come. Begging him even. Her rump looked beautiful all pink and red. He didn’t spank her too hard, not wanting to hurt her. Jon knew Daenerys would go all crazy with lust, and she did, dripping wet and putty in his arms.   
  
But he liked it when she was arrogant and demanding as well. When she gets into her infamous dragon rages, screaming like a deranged woman in front of everyone in court. Getting all possessive of him and jealous of some girl whom Jon had never even given a moment’s notice. Alanna Sand did flirt with him but she was a silly girl and the King saw right through her. Someone ambitious to climb the social ladder in court. Beautiful yes, but nothing compared to his Queen.   
  
“Oh Jon Yes! You’re so good to me my King…So good….” Daenerys cried out, her body writhing and twisting as he licked her furiously.   
  
He sucked on her clit and Daenerys started shaking, as if she wanted to pull away from him but of course she wouldn’t. Her legs trembled and finally she had her release, wetness dripped down his mouth and beard. Jon only licked it up, enjoying the taste. Sometimes he realised that his favourite dessert was his wife. He never cared much for strawberry tarts or fig puddings or lemon cakes. Daenerys had quite a sweet tooth especially when pregnant. Jon was addicted to her taste, her lips, her breasts, her cunt.  _Everything about her really…_ Daenerys pulled him up to kiss his lips hungrily and Jon smiled. His Queen was always greedy for more.  
  
“I love you Jon…” She told him, violet eyes all dilated and even wet.  
  
“I love you too…” Jon said and kissed her again.  
  
“You’ve been so good to me, I want to return the favour…” Daenerys said and held his face.  
  
“No Darling. Not now. It’s late you need to sleep…” Jon told her softly. She nodded and let him pull her in his arms, finally falling to sleep while he just watched her.   
  
Jon held his beautiful, sated, sleeping Queen close to him, gently running his fingers through her silky silver hair. She smelled wonderful, of musk and vanilla and he breathed in, inhaling her scent. He suddenly remembered what Maester Aemon had said so long ago, it felt like a different life,  _what is honour compared to being in a woman’s arms?_ Honour is important. It always has been to him.  _But his wife….Aaaah his wife_ , Jon would have given the whole world up for her. Honour be damned. But Daenerys wouldn’t want that. Maybe that was why he loved her so much.


	6. Dark Desires…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King goes dark and takes his Queen.   
> Filthy Smut…on a Boat again…

  
**_Jon_**    
  
He tied her up again, this time in bed in the royal cabin on board the ship. Long silk ropes that goes through the metal loop next to the bed. Usually it was metal chains being used but of course Jon couldn’t subject his Queen to such discomfort. Still she looked beautiful, a sweet, delectable goddess sitting in the bed, her feet and hands chained. A soft leather collar on her neck  
  
He felt himself hardening just looking at her.  _Ooooh…_ The things he wanted to do to her. Things one should never do to one’s wife but a mistress however, a mistress is a different creature entirely. Especially a King’s mistress. She would be a highly sought after courtesan of unparalleled beauty. A most desirable woman who would know how to please a King and only him. Kings don’t share.   
  
“So what will you do to me Your Grace?” Daenerys asked him. Her voice soft and seductive.   
  
“Things I won’t dare do to my wife.” Jon said with a smirk.  
  
“You must have a cold fish for a wife…” She told him and gave a soft laugh.  
  
“On the contrary. She has a fiery temper my wife…” Jon said and smiled. “I just want it to burn me up sometimes…”  
  
Daenerys gave him a smile and suddenly frowned. “Let’s not talk about your wife. You’re beginning to bore me Your Grace…”  
  
“And you should watch how you address your betters…” Jon said, his tone gone sharp. She looked at him and gave a smile. He could tell Daenerys liked that he talked down to her.   
  
Jon then stood before her. He bend down and kissed her forehead. “I love you…” He whispered softly in her ear.  
  
“I know…” She sighed. “Now just fuck me silly Jon…” Daenerys said with a hiss. Jon shook his head and kissed her again. Then he grabbed her hair and pulled it hard.   
  
She cried out from the pain and even moaned. Her head moved closer, nuzzling his groin area. Jon knew what she wanted, what she was seeking. It was time, he supposed. He had been pleasuring her cunt far too many times than he can count. Daenerys should return the favour and she seemed amiable to it. So he pulled his pants down since her hands were tied and the King let his sweet mistress, his silver haired lady of the night to start licking and pleasuring his shaft.   
  
His head fell back when she took him deep in her mouth. She was so good at it. The way her tongue would tease him, her mouth so wet with want, worshipping his cock. He threaded his fingers in her silver tresses, his hands cupping her head. He looked down seeing her wide violet eyes that looked deep purple and pouty pink lips. She looked so whorishly perfect with his cock between her lips.   
  
 _Now who’s the one on her knees?…_  Jon thought wickedly, remembering how arrogant she was when they first met, insisting that he should bend the knee to her. Adamant that she should rule over him and his dominion of the North. She looked so eager to please him now. Willing to take him deep in her mouth, devoting herself to his pleasure, gagging and breathing through her nose.  
  
It was so obscene, part of him wanted to stop. He should always be gentle and sweet to her. But Daenerys would have balked and be annoyed with him and Jon didn’t want to displease her. He felt it, it was happening and he pulled her head to his groin, heard her almost choking as he released himself inside her mouth, grunting as he did. Jon finally breathed and pulled his cock out, softening now. He looked at her, his Queen seeing her breathing in deeply. Her beautiful face still had some remnants of his seed and she licked it up.

* * *

 

**_Jon._ **

Daenerys was riding him this time on the bed, rocking against him as the ship sailed down, probably somewhere of the coast of the Fingers, heading back to the Capital. Her hands still tied in front of her breasts as she moved up and down his length, her back facing him as he lied down in bed. Her long silver hair flowed down behind almost hiding her bum that Jon had to flick her hair away just so he could set his eyes on her ass. What a sight it was, seeing her perfectly shaped bum. Jon smiled, his hands on her hips pulling her down with every thrust.   
  
“Oooooh…” Daenerys moaned. Jon moved and sat up, pulling her back to him. She was shaking badly, spasming even and he knew her pleasure was cresting soon.   
  
Jon started to touch her folds, his finger flicking the erect nub of her clit. Daenerys leaned back almost exhausted, resting against his chest. Her hands were tied in front and she couldn’t touch herself. She was sweating as he kept his thrusts, his cock lodged inside her surging deep. His right hand on her clit and the other suddenly tugged her hair hard while Jon suckled and bit on her neck. Feeling more and more like a wolf who only wanted to fuck furiously and damned everything else.   
  
Her pussy walls grasped on his cock hard, squeezing him and he groaned even more. Daenerys let out a cry and he felt her wetness gushing and coating his cock. She had came again and hard. Now it was his turn. Jon suddenly shifted, while his cock was still inside her. He pushed her down on the bed, her face and heavy tits buried in the mattress as her ass was up. He started fucking her hard, grunting and groaning as he did. She was still so wet so he knew it wouldn’t hurt and by the way Daenerys was moaning, she was enjoying it, pushing her ass back with every thrust.  
  
“Oh Don’t stop Jon….” She cried. “You feel so good…Oh Yes!” Daenerys screamed.  
  
“Fuck me like a whore. Oooooh…my  _Wolf_ ….”  
  
“This isn’t for you,” Jon snapped as he rammed hard inside her. His hands grasped on her hair and pulled it hard. It should hurt but Daenerys’ cunt only clamped hard on his cock and she moaned. She loved it too much. The pain. And she trembled and even came again much to Jon’s surprise.   
  
He was getting annoyed. It has always been about her. Pleasing her and making her come hard. Making her comfortable and letting her have her way. Licking her, burying his face in her cunt and worshipping her. All he wanted was to please her and make her happy.  _Always her. His Queen…_ Jon realised then that he really is soft, allowing Daenerys in her own insidious way, to rule over him. She would tease him with her sheer, silk dresses, her soft violet eyes looking at him suggestively and those full pink lips that he could never stop kissing. Even the way she walked when she knew he was watching, hips swaying in a seductive dance making him mad with lust and weak for her. She was an addiction to him.  
  
 _Fuck! I’m the fucking King! I take what I want…_  
  
He moved deeper, surging in, not caring if he was too rough. His legs moved as he lunged. One feet was close to her face and Jon felt her lips kissing it.  _Yes do that… Kiss my feet. The feet you once thought was beneath you…_  
  
Jon fucked her hard, too hard he thought. He knew she was going to be sore the next day but he didn’t care. She wanted it. He finally felt his climax coming up, bubbling underneath and erupted as he bucked his hips, spilling his seed, all the pent up frustration inside of her. Daenerys was still shaking in the bed, probably having another orgasm. Jon covered her with his body and kissed her lips. His hands between them as he tugged and untied the rope that bound her hands.  
  
“You were so rough Jon…” She whispered.  
  
“Did I hurt you too much?” Jon asked her, suddenly concerned and feeling guilty.  
  
“I just want you to hurt me more…” Daenerys told him softly and sighed, stretching languidly in bed. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me…”

He held her close as they lied underneath the covers. Their coupling had been too intense, it would take a while to recover. He felt Daenerys kissing the side of his face.

“Do you look at me differently now?” She asked him.

“Do you?” Jon asked her back.

“I think I love you even more Jon…” Daenerys said and snuggled close. “I’m pleased that we have this. I never had this with anyone. I never let anyone…” She paused and looked at him.

“Me either.” Jon told her and kissed her forehead firmly as she rested her head on his chest. _I love you so much Dany…too much,_  Jon thought.  _I just want all of you. Everything_ ….

 


	7. The Queen wants her King bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry Jon is hot...

_**Daenerys.** _

Daenerys realised that seeing Jon’s furious face sometimes have the unintended effect of arousing her. Something about seeing him all angry stirred her passions. When he gets all broody after thinking too much, trying hard to be a good King and rule the country well and dealing with difficult lords. The Dornish had proven once again to be flighty and unbending. With House Martell’s demise, the Dornish Houses were squabbling on who should rule from Sunspear. The major Dornish Houses and their lords came to Red Keep to meet with the King.

House Dayne argued that it should be them. They had always been loyal to the Targaryens and the other Houses disagreed. A major kerfuffle started right at the banquet with the King and Queen present. Jon had gotten furious and suddenly erupted and that silenced everyone. His dragon had been awakened. Daenerys only watched as her husband, the King, sick of just keeping quiet, put all the mighty Lords in their place. There would be no more talk or arguments or discussions. The King will decide on who shall be Lord Paramount of Dorne.

Back in the King’s chambers, after the banquet, Jon had pulled Daenerys into his arms and kissed her hungrily. She moaned and bit his bottom lip before pulling away from him. She saw the predatory look in his dark eyes. Jon wanted her and it wasn’t going to be sweet, gentle and _Oh so boring…._ Daenerys had long realized that she liked the roughness and even the pain. Having sex with Jon was so satisfying. He always wanted to please her. Jon was sweet that way but she liked it even better when he took what he wanted. When he loses control even. Like a wild wolf. Her beloved Wolf.

“Come here…” Jon said to her, voice all low and commanding.

Daenerys breathed in deeply and moved closer to him. What was that story about the girl and a wolf? She remembered her nursemaid told her the tale before, so very long ago.

“Are you my wife or my mistress now?” Jon asked her and Daenerys looked at him.

“I’m who you want me to be…” She replied. Jon smiled and pulled her, kissing her deeply.

“Good answer…” He whispered. Jon pulled away and Daenerys was surprised when he sat on the chair. He stared at her and she felt awkward by the way he was looking at her. Seizing her up, his eyes roamed over her body, sweeping from her head to feet.

“Now take off your clothes….” Jon told her and it sounded more like an order.

She supposed she should follow what he commanded and did just that. She pulled the lacings from her silk dress. The chiffon was diaphanous and the plunging neckline made many men stare at her bosom. The dress fell in a heap, pooled at her feet and she stood there naked in front of her husband.

“No smallclothes?” Jon asked and she shook her head.

“You forbade me remember.” Daenerys answered, sounding almost like her timid old self.

“Ah yes.” Jon said and gave a smile. “You should always be naked for me, my Queen…”

“I’d have you naked all over the palace if I could.” Jon continued. “But then I’d have to gouge the eyes out of every man in here so they won’t look at you…and where will we be?” He gave a sigh.

“But you’re not cruel. That’s not you Jon.” She said. He looked at her for a while and she saw the tenderness in his eyes and Daenerys wanted to hug him.

“I want to punish you for wearing that dress, enticing every single man in the ballroom…” Jon said, sounding vexed.

“I wore it for you my Love…” She said softly.

“Did you?” Jon asked her and Daenerys nodded. She walked to him and sat on his lap, wriggling her ass as she put her arms around him. She kissed his lips and he returned the kisses hungrily.

“I got really wet when you got angry with the Lords.” She whispered in his ear and Jon looked at her, rather bemused.

“Feel it…” Daenerys said and licked the side of his face. His fingers delved into her folds and Daenerys moaned when she felt him penetrating her with his thick digits. Jon then brought his sticky fingers to her lips.

“Suck…” He told her and she did, obediently opening her mouth and sucking his fingers clean, tasting herself.

“What a good mistress you are to your King.” Jon said with a smile as she licked his fingers clean. Daenerys moaned and kissed him again.  
  
“Will I be rewarded then?” She asked him tartly when she pulled her lips away.  
  
“And what reward will that be?” Jon asked, dark eyes looking at her curiously .  
  
“I want my King to fuck me in the open under the stars tonight…Out there…” Daenerys said to him and looked out at the terrace.

* * *

 

 

**_Daenerys_ **

Jon grinned and shook his head before kissing her again. “You drive me crazy, do you know that Wife?”   
  
“Mistress Your Grace…” She corrected him with a pout. “Proper wives don’t fuck in the open.”  
  
Daenerys helped to take off his clothes rather hurriedly that she might have ripped his tunic off. Jon kissed her and she smiled at how hungry he was for her. She was ravenous for him as well. She could kiss him forever. Daenerys loved the feel of his fine beard on her skin and the way his mouth tasted, better than wine. Jon had brought the bedcovers and pillows out as he set up a make shift bed for them. He could have called his valet and the palace footmen but it would just be too awkward. It made Daenerys almost swoon seeing that, how he always wanted her comfortable.  
  
When it was all set up Daenerys jumped on him, kissing him as she pushed him down on the sheets. She had decided to be on top this time and Jon didn’t seem to mind. She took his cock in her hand and gripped it gently, fisting it for a while as he groaned. Daenerys then slipped in, feeling his hard, thick cock sheathed by her warmth. She felt so full and bit her lip as she moved up and down him.  
  
“You feel so good Jon…” Daenerys moaned. Jon grinned and his hand reached out to cup her breast, he started twisting her nipple and she groaned, loving the sharp pain.   
  
“Yess…” Daenerys squealed loving it. She started to rock herself on him and smiled at Jon as he held her hips, pulling her down with every upthrust. He took a nipple in his mouth and started to suckle on it and it drove Daenerys wild as he sucked on her nipples. Then Jon fell back on the soft pillows and let her ride him.

She ground her hips on him, eager to come quickly. She felt Jon’s finger between them, seeking her clit, he was rubbing circles on her nub and pressed it hard as she bounced herself up and down his length. She looked down, seeing Jon all relaxed beneath her, letting her set the pace. Daenerys smiled and took Jon’s hands clasping it with hers. _I love you Jon…_ She thought in her passionate haze as she looked at him.  _Oh gods how I love you…_  
  
Daenerys felt it building up and her rhythm grew more erratic. Seeing that, Jon sat up and pulled her close in his embrace. She continued rocking against him. Jon tugged her hair right at the nape and she felt the sharp pull at her scalp. She cried out when she reached her peak, riding the high as he continued with his thrusts.   
  
She held his face and kissed his lips. Jon leaned his forehead on hers and his thrusts grew hurried. Daenerys cried out.  _Oooh…_ It felt so good the way he was fucking her. She didn’t want it to end.  _Fuck me forever…_ She thought with a smile as she came again. Daenerys could feel her juices leaking out of her, dripping on her thighs and legs.  
  
“See what you do my Love… You make me leak all over, needing you…” She whispered in Jon’s ear and stared at his dark hooded lust filled eyes. The lantern he had brought out in the terrace, their only source of light.  
  
Jon pulled her to him and they kissed again, almost as if they wanted to devour each other’s mouth. Daenerys sighed when she felt his tongue in her mouth and she sucked it in. It was twirling inside, their tongues bathing each other, as his cock surged and throbbed inside her. Daenerys thighs slapped noisily on Jon as he thrust inside her harder and faster. She let out a soft whine and let her head fell on his shoulders, letting Jon flexed his hips and rocked her on his cock.  
  
“Ooooh Jon…” Daenerys cried out and he groaned loudly before he spilled his seed inside of her and she could feel it flooding her womb. Spurts of his seed filling her, marking her even and that made Daenerys moaned more, knowing how possessive Jon was with her and she was the same with him.  
  
Jon heaved and fell back on the pillows and the sheets and she fell on top of him. Daenerys breathed heavily as she rested on his chest, she could still feel their combined juices oozing out of her. She looked up at the dark night sky and saw the million stars above, like speckled tiny diamonds on black velvet cloth.  
  
“Beautiful aren’t they?” Jon suddenly asked, his husky Northern voice was calm and soothing to her ears. Daenerys nodded and snuggled closer to him. She was still too shaken from their passionate coupling to say a word.

They stayed in bed till late the next day, wrapped up in each other’s arms, limbs tangled passionately. The two lovers were so reluctant to pull away from each other but they had other duties to attend to. Daenerys went to tend to her little ones in the Queen’s chambers while Jon met with the Dornish lords. When she went to the King’s chambers late in the afternoon, she saw workmen and carpenters cutting wood and hammering away in the terrace. They were building something and she wondered what was going on.  
  
“What is that?” She asked the King’s valet.  
  
“The King wanted an outdoor bed in the terrace, Your Grace. Something about seeing the stars,” The valet replied respectfully. Daenerys smiled to herself and looked away, not wanting the King’s valet to see her blush.

 


	8. The Throne Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throne Sex

**_Jon_**  
  
He was exhausted that late afternoon. The King had spent hours on end, meeting the nobles and smallfolk who came to the Throne Room, with their concerns and endless petitions. The people wanted some of the rules relaxed for the upcoming Grand Tourney in King’s Landing. The innkeepers were up in arms over the new boarding tax, tradesmen complained that they needed more ships because the demand for goods from the East was overwhelming. And there were farmers who complained that Drogon had frightened off their sheep and he might have accidentally burned down some of their crops.  
  
At the end of the day, Jon looked at his Hand and Tyrion gave a nod, knowing that the King wanted his solitude. He always needed some time on his own, to think, to stare into nothing, or just to brood. So the Throne Room was emptied, except for the Kingsguards standing still like stoned statues. His personal bodyguard and equerry, Sandor Clegane was standing by the pillar.   
  
“You should have told me that being King of all Seven Kingdoms is a shit job.” Jon muttered.  
  
“Well someone has to do it,” The Hound said gruffly and gave a smile.   
  
“Might as well be someone who’s good at dealing with all the shit. And you have a good Hand with you, Your Grace. The imp talks a lot. But he handles the shit well too…”  
  
Jon heard that and smiled. He took off the simple bronze crown from his head and looked at it for a while. He was still dressed in his Stark leathers. He didn’t like the fine brocade doublets that Highborn Lords in the South wore. It just seemed too fancy and frivolous for his tastes and Jon prided himself in being a simple man. Except when it came to his Wife. He had no problems spoiling Daenerys silly. Jon heard footsteps and he was a bit annoyed. He did not want to be disturbed and wondered who it was. Jon looked down from his throne and saw his wife, the Queen approaching. Her handmaidens walking behind her  
  
She was wearing one of those fine sheer silk dresses again. He could see her naked body underneath and Jon was sure other men could as well.  _That minx_ , he thought to himself, almost glaring at Daenerys as she gave a curtsey. She was trying to rile him up on purpose.   
  
“My King…” Daenerys greeted him, a temptress smile on her face.   
  
Jon then looked at the Hound and gave a nod. The Hound knew what needed to be done, he went down the steps, bowed to the Queen and then walked to the Kingsguards. The King wanted privacy and all of them left leaving the King and Queen alone in the vast Throne Room of Red Keep.  
  
“Do you like my new dress Jon?” Daenerys asked him, her voice had gone all soft and seductive.  
  
Jon looked at her as she walked up the steps. “There isn’t much of it…” He muttered.  
  
“These are how dresses are made in the East…” She said, smiling cheekily at him.  
  
“We are not in the East my Love…” Jon told her, his eyes never leaving hers. He pulled her into his lap and Daenerys almost giggled as she sat on him.  
  
He breathed in the scent of her silver hair and nuzzled her neck. “You smell so good…” Jon sighed. Sniffing her was one of his favourite things.   
  
“Those bath oils you got me…They smell heavenly.” She said and shifted to face him as she sat astride. Jon kissed her hungrily and she moaned, kissing him back just as passionately.   
  
“I want to eat you up sometimes…” Jon whispered, his voice had gone hoarse, feeling his desire for her rising.   
  
His cock was already so hard when he saw her dressed in that translucent silk rag that looked more like smallclothes than an actual dress. Even smallclothes were far more decent.  
  
“I was thinking about you all day my King.” Daenerys told him, her cheeks turned red as she blushed.  
  
“And what else were you thinking about?” Jon asked, curious as always, of her thoughts. Of everything about her really. He wanted to know what she was always thinking of.  
  
“I was thinking…that I would like very much for my husband the King to fuck me on the throne he sits on…” Daenerys whispered and Jon groaned as she wriggled her silk covered ass over his hard cock.

* * *

 

_**Jon** _

They were just kissing each other, naked as they sat on the Throne, his Queen ontop of him. Jon had ripped her sheer silk dress in shreds in his hurry to get her naked. Daenerys had scowled when he did that but she was used to it and Jon didn’t think much of it. The King could get her more silk dresses made, as many as she would ever want. Jon had thought that it would be more comfortable to line the metal sword forged throne with their clothes before they sat on it. Jon didn’t want Daenerys to cut herself. He suddenly shifted and stood up, pulling her with her. Daenerys looked at him, wondering why.  
  
“Sit…” Jon told his wife.  
  
“What?” Daenerys asked him. She looked confused and it only added to her allure. Jon groaned and pulled her head in, kissing her deeply, letting his hard cock rubbed on her belly.  
  
“Go on…sit.” Jon said to her when he pulled his lips reluctant away and she did. Daenerys made herself comfortable as her ass sat on the Iron Throne. She suddenly felt Jon pulling her down and she moaned when he spread her thighs as he knelt between her legs and his mouth started kissing her folds.   
  
“Oh gods…” Daeneys screamed as Jon started licking her cunt. Her hands grabbed his head as he brought her legs, hooking them over his shoulders.  
  
“I told you I want to eat you up,” Jon said and continued, his tongue dragging over her wet folds and he started licking furiously. Daenerys writhed and mewled like a forest nymph in heat, grinding her bare cunt on his face and mouth.   
  
“I like it when you strip it bare..” Jon said between licks. He stared at her sex for while, seeing it all puffy and pink, glistening with wetness. How perfect it was, wet for him.  
  
“Who shaved it for you?” Jon asked and inserted his fingers inside of her which made Daenerys whimpered as he sucked on her nether lips.  
  
“Jhiqui does it…” She replied softly.  
  
“Next time let me do it..” Jon said, dark eyes looking straight at his wife. “I don’t want anyone else touching your cunt…It’s my cunt now.”  
  
“Ummmm…” She said breathlessly, pulling his head hard, as he sucked on her clit.   
  
“Yes my King…Yours, all yours.” She hissed and whined lustfully. Daenerys cried out and Jon tasted her honeyed wetness. He was pleased, she had come undone by his tongue and mouth. Coming perfectly on the Iron Throne like a wanton King’s mistress.

He pulled her up into his arms and Daenerys wrapped her legs around his waist as she clung to him. Jon groaned and shifted a little, letting his cock penetrate her, hearing Daenerys’ delicious whimper as he did that. Then Jon sat back on the Iron Throne as his cock impaled his Queen, sheathing her completely. Daenerys let out a strangled cry and started rocking herself on him. Jon started sweating as he thrust hard into her. It felt so good, fucking his precious Queen on the throne. The same throne that held the backs of their ancestors for over three centuries.  
  
There was something so powerful about it and that aroused the once  _Bastard of Winterfell_  even more. Setting his dormant dragon’s blood afire, waking it up even.  _Fuck everyone…_ His inner voice spat. Fuck all the naysayers and men who had ever thought less of him. He was fucking the Dragon Queen on the Iron Throne in the fucking royal palace. She was his wife and mother to his four trueborn royal children.  _His aunt by blood…_ Jon knew there were some sneers and jeers, horrible things being talked about his and Daenerys’ incestuous marriage. But he had stopped caring about what anyone thought. It was nobody’s business anyway.  _Damn anyone and anything who dare harm his family and broke the peace…_  
  
Daenerys was trembling, her body wracked with pleasure and exhaustion, legs quivering from another orgasm. Her face was all red, lips swollen, eyes glassy. She looked so beautiful and desireable, a debauched goddess and all his. He felt the fire igniting deep within him as possessive thoughts of his Queen lingered. Jon pulled her in and kissed her lips again. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, her chin resting on his shoulder, clinging to him as he fucked her, pulling her hips down as he bucked viciously, his thrusts deep inside her.  
  
“Oh Jon….” Daenerys moaned, whispering breathily into his ear. “You make me come so hard my Love…”  
  
That set him off and he grunted almost primally even as he thrust one last time and then exploded inside her, spewing white lava hot ribbons of his seed in her womb. They were sweating so badly afterwards. Daenerys lying limp on top of him as Jon leaned back on the Iron Throne.  
  
“I don’t think the Lord Hand will like this if he finds out…” Jon muttered as he kissed his wife’s cheek and even gave a lick. “Not proper Kingly behaviour to fornicate on the throne…”  
  
“Fuck him…” Daenerys said tiredly as she yawned, resting against him. Jon chuckled softly hearing that and just held his wife.

 


	9. The Tale of the Queen and her Wolf.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Riding Hood Trope.

_**Daenerys**_  
  
She could lie there forever, Daenerys thought to herself. Just lying in that comfortable bed out in the terrace, with a mountain of pillows and the heavy sheets even fur in case it got too cold. With her precious  _Wolf_  next to her. He always kept her warm and she loved being in his embrace. Jon would kiss her, every inch of her, licking her skin even which he loved to do. Daenerys often teased him and his wolfish ways. Then she started reciprocating, licking him back and that drove him wild.   
  
Daenerys looked at Jon, realising that he had been watching her. He moved to kiss her lips again and she moaned, the way his lips brushed against hers and his fingers tweaked her nipples.  
  
“Careful Wife…I don’t want to have to ravish you again…” Jon warned and she kissed him, teasing him with her tongue, licking the seams of his mouth.   
  
They had made love under the stars, _or was it hard fucking?_ Daenerys couldn’t tell, she was just too overwhelmed and made delirious by her orgasms.  _Could be a combination of both?_ She supposed.   
  
“Do you know about the tale of the girl and the Wolf, Jon?” Daenerys asked him.  
  
“Never heard of it…” Jon said. “Must be a Southron tale.”  
  
“Well it’s about this girl lost in the woods, she wore a red hooded cloak and she came across a large wolf…” Daenerys told him. “My old nursemaid used to tell me that story. She told me many stories…”  
  
“So what happened to the girl?” Jon asked her.  
  
“I think the wolf tried to eat her but she manage to outsmart him…” Daenerys said.  
  
“Hmmm….” Jon breathed and Daenerys only looked at him.  
  
“What?” She asked him.  
  
He only kept quiet and she grew even more curious, wondering what was on his mind. “What is it Jon?”  
  
“I was picturing you naked under a red cloak. If I was the wolf, I would have eaten you up…” Jon said and Daenerys frowned.  
  
Her King was insatiable, she had realised. All Jon seemed to want to do was to have sex or talk about having sex. She wondered if it was all her doing. She had influenced Jon with her voracious sexual appetite.   
  
“You’re a lecherous man Jon Targaryen…” Daenerys said and he kissed her again, hard this time. 

She gasped feeling his hard length at her thighs. Jon pulled her up and she smiled as she sat astride him. Daenerys looked up seeing the million of stars above, how beautiful it was having the celestial lights shining down on them. They made love again and fell asleep under those same stars  
  
When she had her bath drawn for her later the next evening, she saw Jhiqui coming in with a few brand new dresses from the dressmaker. She always had brand new silk dresses made everyday. Jon had insisted upon it. Her King was always so generous with her. Daenerys then saw something bright red between the silk and asked Jhiqui about it  
  
“New riding cloak for you Khaleesi from the King…” Jhiqui told her and showed it to her. It was a simple velvet riding cloak, deep red in colour with a black sable fur trim.  
  
“Urgent request early this morning from the King’s valet, the dressmaker said. She was lucky to have some red velvet with her.”  
  
Daenerys laughed softly and shook her head as she leaned back against the tub and closed her eyes. Her  _Wolf_  was insatiable indeed. They had made plans to go riding the following day and Daenerys was sure that it wouldn’t just be riding Jon was planning on doing.

* * *

 

 ** _Daenerys_**  
  
_He has been ravenous_ , the Queen had realised.  _My poor hungry Wolf…_ She thought. It had been days since they last coupled, she was having her moonblood. It wouldn’t be proper to fuck while she was bleeding. Although she did entertain the thought. Her mind had been filled with such dark thoughts lately. She wondered what was wrong with her. She imagined chaining her Wolf and doing as she pleased to him. Torturing him even by not letting him come. The same thing he did to her before and that aroused her suddenly.  
  
The children were playing in the courtyard. They sound so happy and carefree. It made her smile. Her little baby dragons. Except her eldest, Daeron would turn twelve soon, still he would always be her baby, her precious miracle child. Her beautiful daughters, Lyanna who is feisty and spoiled rotten by her doting father and had her mother’s dragon temper and Rhaelle, Daenerys’ delicate little platinum haired baby girl. Daenerys looked at her son, her sweet brooding Aemon with his silver gold hair. Aemon who always sometimes seemed a little neglected. Daenerys knew of that horrible rumour, that Aemon was secretly a Lannister. That she had lain with her Hand or the Kingslayer or both of them.   
  
_Oh Please….If they had only known I was too glued to the King’s cock, it’s impossible that any other man could have impregnate me._  
  
She’s been thinking about that a lot. Her King’s cock. It’s hers. No one else. Daenerys had been possessive of Jon well, since she met him. That pretty Northern thing with his pretty face, sad eyes and fine beard. Of course she had to be all Queenly and distant despite the obvious sexual attraction. She couldn’t be seen salivating over him. It was insufferable but she knew if she bided her time, it would happen. Jon would be hers. She didn’t plan however to fall in love with him. Like a silly girl too enthralled by a new Love. Risking everything, giving up the Throne even. _So much for Fire and Blood._ It wasn’t just sexual, she was truly in love with Jon.  
  
_My Wolf…_ She thought as she lied in bed that evening, naked and spread eagle, with the red cloak behind her. The hood over her head. She let her long silver hair flowed knowing how Jon loved that. He was always so fascinated with her hair, running it through his fingers, watching as it sift through, amazed that the colour didn’t change. Jon had heard that whores in brothels were dying their hair silver. Because men wanted to know what it was like to fuck the Dragon Queen and that irritated him. That men in the seven kingdoms were imagining fucking his wife.  
  
_“I should make a law banning it…”_  Jon had said to her one morning. He looked angry yet she wanted to kiss him. Jon always look more desirable when angry.   
  
_“And they will call you a tyrant.”_ Daenerys told him. Jon shook his head. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him, clinging to his neck as she kissed him and the kisses led to clothes being shed.

 

Daenerys heard the door open and her smile grew wide. She spread her naked legs wider as she heard his footsteps. Then before she knew it, he lunged at her and Daenerys giggled when she felt his fine beard and Jon kissed her hungrily.  
  
“I want you so badly Dany…” Jon whispered between kisses and licks. “You don’t know how badly I need you….”  
  
She kissed him more and wrapped her legs around him, feeling his hardened cock at her belly.  _Mine all mine…._  
  
They made love or fucked,  _more precisely_ rather quickly. Jon had been without her for days and he needed very much to slake his lust. Daenerys didn’t mind. Normally he would pleasure her with his tongue but he was too ravenous in his need for her to do that. Daenerys saw how guilty he looked after he had spilled his seed inside of her. Jon sighed and gently caressed her cheek.  
  
“I’m sorry my Love…” He whispered.  
  
“What are you sorry for?” She asked Jon.  
  
“I’m selfish.” Jon said and kissed her lips. “Did you manage to come?” He asked Daenerys and she shook her head.  
  
“There is one thing that you can do to remedy it…” Daenerys said with a smile.

* * *

 

 _ **Jon**_  
  
He wasn’t sure about this but his wife wanted it and Jon couldn’t deny her anything. Apparently there was a secret chamber next to the Queen’s room. It was dimly lit with torches and the walls had chains on them. And so Jon, First of his Name, who had probably gone out of his  _fucking_  mind agreed to his wife’s demands. And he found himself chained naked to the wall while his wife, the Queen stared at him. She was wearing her red cloak naked underneath.   
  
Daenerys smiled at him and Jon couldn’t help but realised that the smile hid something nefarious.   
  
“You are so beautiful do you know that Darling?” Daenerys said to him. “My Pretty Northern  _Wolf_.” She cooed.  
  
Jon snorted hearing it. He had been called pretty all his life and was mercilessly teased for it.  _Pretty Jon Snow, look at his long lashes and his pretty hair. Prettier than half the girls in The North._  She moved and kissed his lips and he wanted so badly to embrace her but he couldn’t. Daenerys pulled her lips away.  
  
“You belong to me don’t you Jon?” She asked him. Her voice had gone all soft.   
  
“Just like you are mine Dany.” Jon said, eyes looking straight at her. This fierce feeling of possessiveness rose within him.  _Mine. My Queen, my Love, my wife, my mistress. All mine._  
  
He felt her touching his cock and she covered her fist around it and started moving her hands up and down his length. He groaned as his cock grew hard. Daenerys knelt down and took his cock in her mouth giving him much needed relief.  _Gods…_ it felt so good. Her warm, wet mouth swallowing him whole. She is always so good with his cock in her mouth. Pulling him deep, letting her eyes roll back, so mindful not to let her teeth scrape him.  
  
_Fuck yes…_ Jon thought as his Queen bobbed her head up and down his length, licking his cock. He watched as she breathed in deeply and took him deeper, relaxing her throat even, till her lips graze his groin hairs then Daenerys let go and held his cock.  
  
“Did you like it?” She asked him, her smile looked wicked and Jon nodded.  
  
Daenerys fisted his cock for a while and licked its head, teasing him, then she moved away and sat on the wooden chair and that stunned Jon.  
  
“Dany… what are you doing?” He asked her. He needed to come.  
  
She only smiled and started to spread her legs, exposing herself to him while she played with her cunt, her fingers penetrating her wet hole. Jon moved but the chains held him back and she wasn’t within reach of him. Jon struggled as the chains rattled and he grew annoyed. Daenerys was teasing him, he felt his hard cock, hardening even more. He needed release.  
  
“Oh gods Jon, I kept thinking of you all day…” Daenerys moaned as she touched herself, her legs had gone wider, exposing her pink, glistening sex to him. It was beautiful and he wanted so badly to kiss it.

“I keep thinking of how I need my  _Wolf_..” She let out a gasp as she started flicking her clit. “I need him to make me come….”  
  
“Come here…” Jon told her, his voice had gotten low with need. She let out a whimper and bit her lower lip as her eyes shone purple with lust. She moved closer to him and he knelt down in front of her. When her sex was finally in front of his face, Jon stuck his tongue out and started licking her.  
  
“Oh gods yessss Jon!” she cried out almost growling even. Daenerys started to bounce and squirmed her hips into his mouth, fucking his face as he continue to lick and devour her wet cunt.  
  
“Make me come Jon…” Daenerys whined, she grabbed his head, her fingers pulling at his hair roughly. It hurt and he winced as she rocked against his face. She pushed his face hard against her cunt and gave a loud wail as she reached her peak. Jon felt her sweet honey dripping to his face and smiled to himself, pleased that his Queen was satisfied.  
  
“Lick it up…” The Queen said in a hard tone as she tugged his chin so she could look at him. The King obeyed, licking her diligently, lapping it up with his tongue and cleaning her off.   
  
Daenerys looked pleased when he was done with her and Jon didn’t know why but he wanted to please her so badly. He even moved to kiss her soft belly. Daenerys then gave another one of her wicked smiles and turned her back and that made Jon almost screamed in protest thinking she would leave him all hard and needy and chained to the wall.  
  
“Dany…” Jon called her, nearly begging his Queen.  _Don’t leave me like this…_

 

“Dany…” He called her as she took a few steps away from him. Daenerys stopped there. She didn’t leave and he was relieved.   
  
Jon watched as she bent before him. Daenerys pulled her legs underneath her, her back and ass raising. He almost sighed as his Queen presented her ass to him, pulling the deep red velvet cloak aside. The colour was sinfully vibrant against her porcelain cream flesh. Blood red suited her. He didn’t think she should ever wear another shade or colour. His Queen would have new blood red dresses made every day. Her ass was beautiful, plump and heartshaped and he wanted to see it turn pink and red under his hand. His cock throbbed at the thought of spanking her again. His Queen had been so naughty. Jon relished for the time when he would get her in his hands.   
  
Daenerys turned her head, glancing over her shoulders to look at him, wiggling her ass and crawled backwards towards him. Jon breathed and move forward, his cock red, hard and angry. He was ready to fuck his Queen, take her hard and remind her who she belonged to. He felt Daenerys nudging her ass and Jon groaned as his cock was sheathed by her warmth. She was dripping wet and Jon fucked her as hard as he could as he was restrained. The chains rattled as their bodies slapped against each other.   
  
“Oh Jon….you feel so good…” Daenerys moaned. He grunted and moved in and out of her, sawing at a furious pace. His thrusts grew deep and hurried.   
  
Jon slammed into her over and over again, not wanting to slow down as she mewled like a cat in heat. The chains rattled noisily and he felt his wrists getting chafed. He needed to come and to come soon. Half afraid that Daenerys would pull away and deny him again. Her head was drawn back as she cried out in pleasure, pushing her ass back to meet his every thrust.  
  
Jon watched as her legs trembled, her arms were shaking and her body seemed wracked with spasms. Daenerys was going to have another orgasm. Her body writhed and she let her hands pulled at her breasts, pinching her nipples hard. Jon felt her clamping hard and squeezing his cock and that triggered his own orgasm as well and he leaned forward, releasing inside of her. Spurts of his seed and white cum flooded her cunt. When she fell forward away from his cock, Jon saw his seed and her combined juices flowing from her wet, cunt down her thighs and legs.  
  
Daenerys rolled over and lied there on the floor, sprawled naked, the red cloak behind her. Her undulating body sheen with sweat, gasping as her fingers continued flicking and diddling her nether lips and clit. Jon breathed in heavily as his eyes watched her every move. He wanted to just lunge at her and kiss her savagely. Lick her entire body and make her scream as he devour her cunt again. The Queen was still teasing him as she lied on the floor, legs opened wide, her fingers furiously penetrating her cunt and flicking on her clit wanting to come again.   
  
She came and did so beautifully, her legs shaking as her body shivered. Daenerys finally relaxed and pulled herself up from the floor. Jon stared at her, eyes never leaving her face as she took the key and unlocked the chains that held him. When he was finally free of his restraints Jon pulled her into his arms and kissed her hungrily. He lifted her in his arms, carrying her as she wrapped her legs around him. Jon kissed her all the way till they reached her Queen’s chambers, never pulling his lips away even when they fell onto the bed. Their wet sweaty bodies marking the silk sheets.  
  
“My  _Wolf_ ….” She whimpered between kisses, her hands holding his face. Passion hazed violet eyes staring at his dark ones.  
  
“Yes my Queen, yours all yours.” He whispered in a raspy tone and continued with his kisses.   
  
Daenerys squealed and trembled in pleasure as Jon trailed kisses down her body and pulled her up, spreading her thighs, his face between them. Jon hooked her shapely calves over his shoulders and his head dipped in ready to taste his Queen again. Her _Wolf_ was insatiable in his need for her and ravenous for more.

 


	10. The Queen gets Clingy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clingy Dany

_**Daenerys.**_  
  
She liked watching her King as he rose from their bed. Jon had such a nicely shaped ass that sometimes it made Daenerys envious. Wishing hers was as plump and succulent. The way the muscle rippled when he moved. She licked her lips watching it.  _What a perfect arse…I could just stare at it all day…or lick it…_ Jon turned, as if he could hear her inner thoughts and looked at her, giving Daenerys a grin of his own.  
  
“What are you looking at?” He asked her. Daenerys laughed softly. “Your bum.” She told him. She crawled to where he was sitting at the edge of the bed, ready to wear his tunic.  
  
“You have such a perfect arse Darling…” Daenerys said as she embraced him from behind, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and gave his ass a quick squeeze that made the King of all Seven Kingdoms squirmed for a while.  
  
Jon turned and kissed her lips and Daenerys whimpered, wanting more but he pulled away and breathed deeply. “I have a Small Council meeting and the Hound wants to show me the new horses he got for the Royal Stables…”  
  
“No…Jon…” She whined, lips pouting. “Can’t you just stay in bed all day?”  
  
“I can’t my Love…” Jon said, sounding reluctant. She pulled him to her and kissed his lips again.  
  
“Darling… Please…” Daenerys begged. Yes it was beneath her to beg but she didn’t care. She didn’t want to be away from him that morning, too intoxicated with her need of him.  _Her King, her Wolf, her Jon._  
  
“Mmmmm…” He moaned and pulled his lips away. “I have to go…”  
  
He tried to extricate himself from her grasp but Daenerys wouldn’t let him go and clung to him, like a baby monkey would to its mother. She breathed in his scent and held him close, her hand grabbed on his tunic tight.  
  
“Dany….” Jon told her with a sigh.  
  
“Don’t leave me…” She said softly and kissed his neck and shoulder. She had been so needy and clingy lately but the Queen didn’t care.  
  
Daenerys knew she was being silly and childish but Jon brought it out in her. She could just be herself with him. Maybe it was the years of marriage, when one gets too familiar with one’s beloved husband. There was no need for modesty or restraint or hiding one’s true feelings. Gone was the cold Queen who felt nothing. It had all been stripped bare from her and she knew that it is the same for Jon. He showed her everything as well, all the vulnerable parts of himself, even the dark corners of his soul that he would never show others. And Daenerys loved him even more for it.   
  
Jon kissed her softly with such exquisite tenderness that she closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of being in his arms.  
  
“I have to go Darling…” He told her and Daenerys breathed in deeply. She pulled away and looked at his perfect face for a while. She smiled as she leaned forward, nuzzling her nose on his and kissed him again. Jon set her down gently on the bed.  
  
“I will see you soon my Queen.” He said to her and Daenerys nodded so unwilling to let him go but she knew she had to. 

Jon walked away, leaving the King’s chambers and she heard the sound of children’s laughter. Her boys came running into the room and Daenerys smiled hearing the pitter patter of their footsteps. Four year old Daeron and three year old Aemon went straight to the bed and jumped on it, embracing their mother.  
  
“Mama…”  
  
They sounded so excited, bouncing with energy. Daenerys rained kisses on her boys’ heads and faces. How beautiful they looked. She would protect them with everything in her.  
  
“My little dragons….” She said and kissed them more, holding them close to her. Her precious princes. They were growing up too fast and much too soon and Daenerys hated it. She wished she could hold them close to her forever.

 

* * *

 

 ** _Jon_**  
  
Jon loved his wife with a crazy passion, he realised.  _Ah…_ How he loved his wife like he had never loved anyone this deeply and strongly before. Daenerys was beautiful, perhaps the most beautiful woman in all the Seven Kingdoms. But it wasn’t just her beauty that won him over. She was a wonderful mother to their two young boys. He loved seeing her interacting with them, ever since the boys were babies. 

How loving and doting Daenerys was to their babies, feeding them from her breasts, unwilling to let the wetnurses take her precious  _little dragons_  away from her. She’d hum lullabies as they slept, swaying them gently at her bosom. Now that the boys were bigger, they followed her wherever she went, clinging to their mother’s skirt. Jon felt that he and his wife were sexually compatible and he enjoyed coupling with her. Daenerys was always as eager and insatiable as he was for her and the regular passionate sex that they had satisfied both of them greatly. 

Then, there were the quiet moments that Jon loved. After the heady sweaty, passionate, lustful sex. When they were just wrapped up in each other’s arms that the whole world seemed like background noise. He relished those quiet moments with her. He would run his fingers through her silver hair, playing with it or he traced his fingers down her body, circling her breasts and tummy. That intimacy he had with Daenerys, it filled the deep emptiness Jon had always felt that was inside of him. He wasn’t alone anymore. He had his dearest wife with him and no one and nothing would take her away. He would make sure of it.  
  
Lately, Daenerys had been quite needy in wanting his affections and Jon didn’t mind it at all. In fact, he wanted to drown himself in her love. This was what the poets were talking about. The songs sung by the bards of Old. To love and be loved by someone that she becomes a part of you and you become a part of her. His Queen wanted to hug all the time and to stay in his arms all day. Like a child who needed his attention. The way she clung to him, gripping him close, almost not wanting to let go. Her hold on him could be described as suffocating to onlookers but the King wanted to give her all the comfort she needed. 

Jon had told his Hand that he wouldn’t be as available as before and Tyrion Lannister would have to make do. Because the King’s first priority would always be his wife and family. The realm was in peaceful times and even though it was still Winter, they had bought enough grains from the East to feed the people. Everything was well. After all the years of fighting, Jon had finally known peace.  
  
“Jon…” He heard her sweet voice calling him and Jon turned, his mouth almost gaped open when he saw his wife standing there. Dressed in a thin sheer nightdress made out of pink lace.   
  
_The gods…_ She looked like a siren, her silver blonde tresses flowed down. He could see her full breasts and pink nipples through the sheer pink lace. And the fine fabric didn’t hide much of anything else and that pleased the King to see his Queen all beautiful and desirable for him. She was probably trembling in the cold but they had a warm brass brazier burning wood near their bed and a fire was roaring in the large fireplace.  
  
“I missed you…” Daenerys said and she flung herself at him. He caught her, almost falling back himself as she rained kisses on his face and soon his lips tasted hers.  
  
“I was only gone a few hours.” He said gently and he heard Daenerys sighed as she nuzzled on his neck, kissing and suckling on it.  _I missed you too my Love…How I missed you…_  
  
“It feels like my heart aches when you’re not around.” Daenerys said to him and Jon held her closer, kissing her lips. She moaned and rubbed her loins on his hardening cock.  
  
“I need you Husband…I need you to fill me and keep me warm…” She purred in his ears and Jon felt his lust for her igniting like wildfire

Jon growled and kissed her hard. He was quick in shedding his clothes and started pleasuring her by burying his head at the apex between her legs.  _Ooooh…._ How she screamed her pleasure when his tongue dipped in her nether lips, his mouth gently nibbling and kissing her cunt. It was the sweetest music to his ears. Her fingers clawed at the bedsheets, her hips bucking and bouncing off the bed as his tongue and mouth touched her warm, wet core and wouldn’t let go.   
  
She pulled him up to kiss him deeply, tasting her own honeyed wetness on his lips. Daenerys groaned, sucking his tongue, licking at his lips. Jon smiled as he felt her tongue. Daenerys had been exhibiting behaviors of a wolf lately with her licks, nips and growls, mirroring what he did whenever they mated.   
  
“Let’s make love by the fire,” Daenerys whispered and Jon followed her gaze. Both lovers looked at the flames crackling in the fireplace. The fur rug in front of it looked soft and inviting.  
  
Jon laid down extra sheets on top of the fur rug, making sure his Queen would be warm and comfortable. She pushed him down on the sheets and got on top of him. He felt his desire surging as his cock got even harder. She sheathed herself easily on his cock. Her wetness seeping down that he could feel it on his loins. 

The moans and gasps Daenerys made spurred Jon on, rocking her as she moved up and down his length. Jon always loved it when his Queen got on top of him. There was something so powerful having her conquer him in that way and truth be told, it was always easier for him with Daenerys on top. She would be the one doing most of the work while he relaxed as she rode him.  
  
Daenerys bounced easily on his cock and she controlled the movements while Jon held onto her hips. He watched as his Queen’s cheeks grew red and pink. Flushed by her oncoming climax. Her eyes seemed to roll to the back of her head as her head fell and lolled back. 

She let out a whimper and Jon felt her quivering above him, shaking like a leaf being blown in the wind. He sat up and pulled his Queen close, his mouth capturing her nipple as he suckled, licked and nipped on it and kissed her breasts. He hugged her closer, rocking her over and over again, impaling her with his cock. She let out a cry as he continued fucking her hard through her orgasm, his arms like metal bands holding her tight, not letting go.  
  
“That’s it my Queen…Take everything I have to give you…” Jon told her, his voice gotten all low, dark eyes staring hard at her and Daenerys whimpered, shaking and trembling on top of him. 

Jon pulled her down with him as his hips bucked against her before erupting inside of her. He grunted as his seed spurted in her slick channel. It always seemed so primal whenever he did that, marking her with his fluids. Showing her that she belonged to him. She was his Queen and his mate. He felt himself softened but felt so reluctant to pull out. When he nudged her gently, Daenerys shook her head. 

“Just leave it in…” She sighed softly. “I like having you inside me.”

They were panting badly over the sheets and fur rug next to the fireplace. He kissed her brow and licked the sweat from it.  _I love you…_  He thought to himself.  _Oh how I love you Daenerys Stormborn…_  
  
“Jon…” Daenerys called him. He was already feeling sleepy and his eyes were closed as he held her on top of him.  
  
“What is it Darling?” Jon asked his wife as he yawned.  
  
“I’m late…” Daenerys said softly. Jon remembered smiling to himself before falling to sleep. An _other babe…_ He hoped that it would be a girl so he could name her after his mother.

 


	11. Bedslaves

**_Daenerys_**  
  
 _Oooh…._ She rode Jon hard and furious, as if he was her steed and she was going off to battle. He feel good inside her. She bit her lip and let out a cry, the ridges of his cock sheathed inside her. Sparking off her nerves of pleasure underneath her skin.  
  
“Yes…” Daenerys cried out. “Make me come Jon! I want to come….”   
  
And she did, her hands gripping his shoulders as her head rolled back. She felt the heat rushing to her cheeks andher loins. Daenerys smiled, satisfied and Jon pulled her head down, kissing her deep. She was still astride him, impaled on his thick, hard cock.   
  
“I should make you my bedslave…” Daenerys whispered and moaned, kissing Jon more. She was so hungry and greedy for him. Her lust for her King had been insatiable of late.  
  
“Then I’d be happy to serve you my Queen…” He said and smiled. She held his handsome, perfect face and kissed him more.   
  
 _Mine…_  She thought fiercely to herself.  _No one else’s but mine._  The pretty thing with sad brooding eyes, fine beard and his thick Northern accent was hers the moment he stepped into the Throne Room in Dragonstone. She had known that even then. Daenerys gave a squeal when Jon flipped her over and she cried out when he pulled his cock out of her.  
  
“No….” She whined in protest. “Nooo…. Jon… put it back in…”

She heard Jon chuckling as he turned her body and she found herself lying flat on the bed, her face and breasts buried in the sheets, back facing him. Daenerys mewled when she felt Jon shifting behind her, she pulled her legs underneath her and spread them, her ass raised. Jon taking her from behind brought her nothing but delicious pleasure. It always felt so much deeper that way, his cock hitting her at the right spots. Strange, she used to hate being taken in such a manner, it was a source of past shame and trauma but with Jon everything changed. It soon became one of her favourite positions.   
  
“Oh Yesss…” She cried as he plunged into her wetness. Daenerys kept moving her ass back to meet his thrusts.  _So good… Why does it feel so good? Everytime he’s inside her…_ She felt Jon kissing her back and she turned and looked over her shoulder.  
  
“Harder Jon…Harder my Love. Fuck your Dragon Queen hard…” Her tone had gotten raspy with lust and Daenerys saw the dark look in his eyes. It thrilled her further knowing she had egged him on.  
  
He rammed harder, it almost hurt and Daenerys knew she would be sore the next day. But the soreness would be delicious because that would mean that she was taken by her King. Taken hard because her King desired her above all else. Her normally sweet, honourable, gentle husband had lost all control and took her like a common street whore. Her lust had been overwhelming lately. All she wanted was to take him hard and have Jon take her hard as well. Jon slapped her ass cheeks, spanking it and that made Daenerys giggled.  _Aaaah…_  
  
“I’m going to make your bum all pink and red…” Jon leaned and whispered huskily in her ear. Daenerys purred as she felt him bucking his hips and his cock throbbed deep inside her with his every movement. It drove her crazy the way his cock pulsed within her.  
  
The slaps and spanking on her ass cheeks were light. Jon was never cruel though she did wonder what would it be like if he was cruel. If he had chosen to truly unleash his demons and awaken his dragon. Ser Jorah had said that men were capable of anything if you pushed them far enough.  _There’s a beast stirring within any man_ , and the Queen was curious of Jon’s inner beast. She wondered if it was as savage as her own. 

Daenerys shook her head lightly, her dark thoughts were getting strange and she should stop thinking about such dark things. Her Jon was pure and good, she wouldn’t want to corrupt him with her own sleeping demons and she had plenty of them. Still, the Queen was tempted and she cried out when she felt Jon flicking and rubbing on her clit, her slick walls squeezing his cock tight and Daenerys had another orgasm shaking at her roots.  
  
Jon groaned and grunted, as his hips slammed one last time and Daenerys moaned when she felt spurts of his seed filling her up.  _How she loved that feeling…_  As if she was being marked and possessed by his essence. Then to have his and her juices running down her thighs and legs made her tingly all over. Daenerys felt extra naughty and immediately turned around, surprising her sweet husband when she did that. She bent down slightly and took his cock in her mouth, sucking it slowly, lapping up their shared juices. Jon groaned and cupped her head as she sucked him deep.  
  
 _Don’t you see my King? I’m your bedslave just as you are mine…_ She thought fiercely as her violet eyes stared right at his dark orbs, while his cock was between her lips, her cheeks hollowed to suck him good and clean him up. Jon stared at her and gave a wince of pleasure as Daenerys played with his balls. She felt him growing hard in her mouth and a smile curved on her face.

 


	12. Dark Thoughts. Inner Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda rough and maybe too smutty. There's some roleplay involving nonconsensual themes.

**_Daenerys_.**  
  
It has been plaguing her lately. She was even having dreams of it. Fucking her King in the ruins of what used to be Old Valyria after the cataclysmic Doom. It was such a strange dream. Rivers of blood and lava flowing beside them, screams of people drowning by the high waves and boiling sea and all they did was to fuck each other and fuck violently. She was on top of him in her dream, and it seemed like she was the aggressor. Jon had always been quite sexually docile compared to her. She knew Jon had been rather inexperienced that first night on board the ship. But through the years, even he managed to teach her new tricks. And of course she knew ways to stoke the flames and tease out the dormant dragon that lied inside of him, his inner beast.  
  
Daenerys hated that she had to be all distant in the beginning. She couldn’t really be her true self then, afraid she would have scared him away.  _For who could ever truly love a dragon, unless he was a dragon himself or at least half one._  If Jon had been Daario or any other random lover Daenerys wouldn’t really care. She would be her aggressive domineering self and took her pleasure selfishly from him but it was different with Jon.   
  
She couldn’t do that to her  _Wolf_. Daenerys had been so afraid of losing him. It made her sick just remembering how weak and fearful she had been then,  _or it could be her morning sickness when she was carrying Daeron…_ Thinking that Jon would leave her and marry some sweet Northern lass. He did distance himself from her, perhaps too shocked and disgusted to have found out about their blood relations. And she was fucking furious then. Her anger had simmered inside of her, almost threatening to erupt like a raging volcano.  
  
_How dare you?!!_ Daenerys had wanted to scream at him in Winterfell all those years ago. _I was open and vulnerable. I gave you my heart Jon Snow…. I flew my dragons over the Wall for you….I lost my dear Viserion… Did you think I would do that for any other man? I did that because I am fucking in love with you…_  
  
She breathed in and sighed. There was no point in dredging up past hurts. At least not now. Daenerys smiled sweetly at her husband as she watched him, playing with their sons in the Queen’s Room that evening. The boys had toy soldiers with them and Jon was telling them stories of the battle he fought against the Bolton forces. They were listening attentively to their father, Lyanna was seated on his lap, leaning back against her father’s chest. The princess was always clinging to her father ever since she was born.   
  
It made sense why Daenerys was needy and clingy with Jon when she was pregnant with her first daughter. Daenerys looked at her youngest, her toddler Rhaelle who was sleeping peacefully in the bed next to her. She smiled as she caressed Rhaelle’s hair, fine and pale silver like hers. It always calmed her down watching her babies sleep. Daenerys then looked at her husband and saw him meeting her gaze. Jon had that hooded, smouldering look in his dark eyes as he watched her close. It wasn’t tenderness and she boldly stared back.

* * *

 

**_Jon._ **

His wife had been watching him. Jon had realised it for some time. Like a dragon circling her prey, waiting to swoop down at any time and eat him up. Jon wondered what she was thinking of. That lustful purple glint in her eyes. There was no mistaking that. Daenerys wanted him. She wanted him badly. The sexual tension was thick in the air. He could smell her sex if he got close enough.

 _I want you just as badly my Love. You have no idea. The things I want from you and I want to do to you…_ Jon thought as he stared back at her.

Jon was expecting Daenerys to jump at him at any moment but the children were around.  _Ah…The children_ , probably the only precious things stopping the lustful lovers from being too drunk off their desires. If not for their children, Jon was sure that he and Daenerys would be locked in the King’s chambers fucking each other to death.  _Though it wasn’t a bad way to die_ , his mind suddenly wandered there.

They had tucked the children in bed,  _well the girls anyway_ , who preferred to sleep in the Queen’s chamber with their nursemaids than in their own room. Lyanna had whined that she wanted to sleep in her father’s arms and Jon felt bad for leaving her but he saw the look on his wife’s face.  _No Jon…You’re sleeping with me…_  The boys were too big to be tucked in by their parents. Still, Jon kissed both his sons’ heads before they went off to their rooms and their mother hugged them close, peppering sweet kisses on her precious princes. Jon then took his wife’s hand and led her to his chambers.

Jon thought about what had happened in their bed a few nights ago, how he took Daenerys hard from behind while she was on all fours. It was beautiful, almost savage and animalistic. His Queen had screamed and cried out for more. And he finally gave it to her, then she turned around and took his wet cock in her mouth. Suckling on it and cleaning it off. He hitched his breath watching as she did that. Her eyes never left him as she sucked on his cock. It was as if she was paying homage to his manhood,  _bending the knee for him…_ His wife knew what she was doing, slowly teasing the inner lustful beast that was inside of him. The primal part that lied dormant that Jon had carefully concealed.

He couldn’t allow himself to be that man.  _No._  He had to be good and honourable. That was expected of him as a son of Ned Stark regardless of his bastardy status. Of course he wasn’t really a Bastard. He knew that now. He had turned out to be a secret trueborn Targaryen prince, a son of Rhaegar. They had reached the double oak doors of the King’s chambers. The Kingsguards were standing still outside. Jon turned the door knob and let Daenerys in and he went in after her. He pushed her against the wall once the doors closed and Daenerys climbed on him.

“I fucking want you my King…” Daenerys whispered hotly in his ear and licked it. Jon kissed her hungrily and felt her fumbling with his trousers. She pulled it down and readily went on her knees. Her head moved closer as she started licking his cock.

 _Oh Fuck…_ Jon thought as he leaned against the wall, his head fell back when she sucked him harder. His wife’s love for fellatio had made him all weak in the knees. She was so thorough with her licks. The Queen bobbed her head up and down his shaft and flickered her tongue at its head and that made Jon let out a growl. She was teasing him again. That was her forte lately, teasing her husband, the King.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day…” Daenerys said between licks.

 _You naughty minx…_ Jon thought with a smirk. But he was pleased though. He had been having lustful thoughts of his wife all day too. He wanted to bury himself inside her and fuck her for hours on end and listen to her crying out for more.

“I was thinking of my  _Wolf_  and his big cock and how I want it in me…” She said softly and sighed. 

Daenerys then smiled rather wickedly at him. “You must think me a wanton whore Jon…”

“No more than I am. I’m a wanton whore too…” He said and Daenerys bit her lip as she wrapped her hand over his cock. 

Jon grew impatient by the teasing, dainty way she was holding him and pulled her up. She giggled softly as he pushed her against the wall and kissed her greedily. Daenerys wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hungrily back. The way their mouths and lips fused, tasting each other. He could kiss her forever and Jon didn’t want to stop. So he let his hand hiked her dress up and touched her bare cunt. She was already dripping, ready for him.

“Hurry Jon…” Daenerys whined softly, lips kissing his and her tongue licking over his lips and Jon knew he couldn’t deny her. 

He nudged his cock and plunged right into her tight, wet warmth.  _Ohhhh, it feels like home being inside her…_ The way her walls squeezed his cock made him almost come but Jon moved in and out of her, his thrusts steadily rocking her as Daenerys wrapped her legs around him. Their lips still melded against each other.

“Oh Yess…” She cried out and bit his bottom lip hard that made Jon winced.  _Ow! That fucking hurt Dany…_  Jon wanted to tell her but didn’t. He didn’t want to be seen as whingeing. 

“Don’t stop Jon…” Daenerys told him with a growl and that sounded more like an order. He didn’t want to argue or question his Queen when she used the tone.

Jon didn’t stop and bucked his hips as he fucked her hard against the wall. She was so light in his arms, and the way her legs locked around him as she raised her hips. Daenerys’ grip on him was tight and possessive. He felt her nails clawing at his back and Jon was sure he was bleeding a little. Her nails making half moon crescents on his skin, marking him. 

“Don’t be gentle Jon…” Daenerys told him, purple eyes shining as she looked at him. “Fuck me hard….”

* * *

 

**_Daenerys_ **

“How hard do you want it Dany?” Jon asked her and Daenerys moaned low when she felt his cock flexing inside of her.   
  
_Did she dare ask for it?_  Daenerys wanted it to hurt like before when she was tied up on that ship. She wanted to bring out her dark desires and rouse the inner beast inside of him. Jon’s dark eyes were staring right at her. She saw the passion and lust in those eyes, mirroring her own and the way he was fucking her right there against the wall made her almost swooned.  
  
“I want you to take me as if I don’t want it…” Daenerys whispered, he was slowing down his thrusts. It was slower now but she could still feel his cock gliding in and out of her. “Like I was unwilling Jon…as if….”  
  
Daenerys breathed deeply and looked into his eyes. She didn’t dare say the word. Jon nodded and kissed her hard, nibbling her lips. “If it’s too hard let me know…”  
  
“We could use a word…” Daenerys said and bit her lip as Jon speared into her.  _He feels so good…_  
  
“Like a special word?” Jon asked and fucked her slowly,  _oooh sooo slowly_  as though he was making love to some untested virgin.   
  
“ _Dracarys_ …” She mewled and whinnied, she pushed back against him, wanting him to go faster and Jon complied, increasing his thrusts. “If I say that you’ll stop….”  
  
“Alright… I’ll stop when you say that…” He told her and kissed her fiercely. She held him closer and kissed him more.  
  
_I love you my Wolf. I love you so much…_  Jon rammed hard and she held onto him, grateful that the walls behind them were stone and not wood or it would have been noisy with their bodies banging against it. Daenerys leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder, clutching onto him as he fucked her hard. Jon suddenly moved and Daenerys was surprised when he carried her to the bed. He pulled her off his cock and she was still trembling. She still had her dress on, although it barely covered her. The skirt was hiked up and the top part of the dress pulled down revealing her breasts.  
  
“Fuck…you’re beautiful…” Jon said and looked at her. He gave a sigh as he smiled slightly. It made Daenerys blush, seeing the way he was looking at her with that longing tenderness. The same look Jon probably wore that made Tyrion Lannister remarked that he was in love with her years ago.  
  
_No, no tenderness. Not tonight_ , She thought darkly _. I want his beast. I want my Wolf… I don’t want some romantic, tender fuck. I want to be taken hard._  
  
Jon moved closer and Daenerys felt disappointed, thinking he would kiss her and push her on the bed and make love with such exquisite tenderness.  _I’m gonna weep from boredom,_  She thought to herself and frowned as her husband the King, hovered above her, his fingers touching her dress, trailing down to her naked breasts as he tweaked the nipples. Jon smiled as he ripped her dress hard, letting it fall to the floor. She looked up and saw the hard look in his eyes, the predatory gleam shining in them. Jon tore a piece of fabric from her dress and took both her hands, tying her wrists tight. It hurt, she could feel the fabric cutting into her wrists.  
  
_Shit…_ Daenerys thought, wondering if maybe this was a bad idea and suddenly she felt herself being pulled up rather roughly by him. Jon flung her easily on the bed. Her hands were tied in front, close to her breast.  _I’m like a captive_ , She thought as she lied helplessly there.  _The King’s captive…_  
  
_Oh Yesss…._ She wanted to cry out when Jon got on top of her from behind. She felt his hard cock against her flesh. “Fuck me Jon…” Daenerys whimpered, she would have begged him if she needed to. “Fuck me hard.”  
  
“I won’t stop until you say so…” Jon whispered, his tongue licked that delicate spot behind her ear that just sent shivers of pleasure down her spine.  
  
Daenerys felt his hand pushing her head down roughly on the bed as another hand bent her knees to prop her ass up. She was so slick with wetness that Jon penetrated easily then he started fucking hard, his thrusts rocking into her, his hips bucked savagely as he held her head down on the bed, his arm over the back of her shoulder, locking her in position. The wooden bed creaked noisily as they moved.

“Oh…” Daenerys moaned, her head pressed hard against the mattress, being held down and viciously fucked by the King. She could feel him deep inside her.  
  
_More..Harder…Fucking rape me!_ The Queen didn’t say that out loud of course, afraid that her King might have stopped. Jon would have been too worried, knowing her past trauma.

“You feel so tight Dany…” Jon groaned, moving harder and faster inside her as Daenerys moaned, pushing back against him with every thrust. His balls were slapping hard and loudly against her ass as he plunged in deep. His sweat covering her, it almost felt as if she was bathed in it. 

“So fucking tight…” Jon said and kissed her neck, sticking his tongue out licking the side of her face. Daenerys smiled as he did that. Jon can be such a  _Wolf_ in bed.  _My Wolf_ , she proclaimed loudly in her heart.  _Mine. All mine…._

“Harder…dont stop!” She screamed and found herself being silenced as Jon covered her mouth with both his hands. She moaned even more and bit his fingers, smirking to herself.  _No one silences a Dragon…._  Jon growled in pain and moved harder, driving his throbbing cock deeper into her. He was angry that she bit him and Daenerys always liked it when he’s angry. Angry Jon fucked her best.

 _Fuck…._ Daenerys wanted to scream but he had pushed her head into the mattress. All she could do was whimper and writhe as he fucked her. Goosebumps covered her skin and that tingling started to grow in her loins. Jon had wriggled his hand in front of her and pinched her clit and her legs quivered. She felt her powerful orgasm and her walls clamped hard on his cock as she started to shake, her whole body trembling and his thrusts only continued.

“Oh Yesss…..” She cried out and her voice was muffled as she buried her face in the mattress. The way Jon fucked her, like a man possessed, rutting deep into her. It was so primal and beastly. She wanted more of it. She wanted his inner beast to possess her whole. She wanted to wake Jon’s hidden dragon.  _My Dragon…Mine…_ Daenerys thought with a smile.

“Gods Dany!!!” Jon grunted loudly and gave a loud guttural cry. He slammed his hips against her one last time and felt his seed flooding her insides. Copious amounts of it, that it started leaking, dripping down her thighs. She closed her eyes as Jon lied on top of her, still and panting hard. 

His cock softened inside her and she gave a soft whimper. Her hands were still tied and the position grew uncomfortable, especially with his weight on top of her. She started to feel the soreness and the body aches. He finally got off of her and Daenerys rolled on her back. Jon smiled and kissed her lips softly. She pushed out her bound hands to him and he chuckled, shaking his head. 

“I like you all tied up…” Jon said and she glared at him hard but didn’t say anything. He then trailed his hands down her body and touched her cunt and that made her writhed as his fingers strummed her sensitive clit.

“I’m going to fuck you again my Queen… Hard like you want me to. And again tomorrow morning….” Jon told her. He sounded listless as he idly played with her cunt. Daenerys only smirked hearing it.  _Promises, promises…_  Her cunt felt sore and she was hurting a little but she looked forward to be taken again.

Jon pulled her to him and kissed her lips hungrily. Daenerys pulled away breaking the kiss. She felt the light copper taste of blood. He was bleeding slightly at his lips and she looked at him, surprised.

“You bit me remember,” Jon said and gave Daenerys a slight glower that seemed more adorable than menacing to her. He showed her his fingers and he was bleeding there as well. It wasn’t that serious, more like a scratch or a nip. But that didn’t stop Daenerys from feeling bad when she realised that she had been quite violent with him. She always knew her demons would come out some day.  _Fire and Blood Indeed…_

Jon sighed and pulled her to him, spooning against her back. His hands touched hers and she saw that he wanted to undo the knots that bound her wrists. Of course, he would want her all comfortable. Her sweet, loving, gentle husband was back as the savage  _inner_   _beast_  that was inside of him seemed to crawl back in, satiated.

“No don’t….” Daenerys said softly but Jon took the binds off and she touched his hands, using the same ripped fabric of her dress and bandaged his fingers. She gently kissed them, one by one. She turned around to face him and kissed his lips gently.

“I love you Jon,” Daenerys said as she stared into his dark eyes and saw the same sweet tenderness that had never really left him even through the rough sex.

“I love you too…” Jon said and kissed her lips. “So very much my Love.”

 


	13. The Wolf gets Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut. I know. I'm sorry...

**_Jon_**  
  
She looked beautiful that night at the banquet. Wearing one of her sheer silk dresses, blood red. That colour on her skin always made him yearn for her even more. Daenerys did it on purpose of course. He knew it. His Queen wanted to tease him. Except he wasn’t the only one being teased. The Meereenese style of drape dresses were always rather revealing. Even more revealing than the Dornish dreeses. Almost all the men in court were stealing glances at her and it made Jon fuming mad.  _Mine. She’s mine!_  
  
Maybe he should just cover her with his cloak, except that he had left in it his chambers. The summer nights had been rather balmy in the Capital. The humidity from being close to the sea made it easy for anyone to sweat. Suddenly Jon missed the cold North. It would always be his home. If he could, he would visit Winterfell often but he knew Daenerys didn’t like it there. She was always quiet and distant whenever they went North. As if the cold got to her. It was hard for him to reach her when they were in the North. Jon needed to keep holding her hand squeezing it when they sat for meals in Winterfell’s Great Hall or on the carriage ride from White Harbour, reassuring her that he was there.  
  
Jon heard laughter, a boisterous one and he scowled. It was that Captain, Daario Naharis, once a Sellsword from the Second Sons and now a High Lord in Meereen. He came with his ships trading silk, spices and perfumed oils in Westeros. He came to court with gifts for the Queen. Jon remembered how shocked Daario was seeing him on the Iron Throne. He was expecting Daenerys not some sulky Northerner.  
  
The King knew there was a history there between his wife and the tall dashing man. He was very handsome and charming and Jon hated him. He hated how Daario smiled at his wife or spoke so eloquently and he loved bringing up the past with the Queen. All the things they had seen in Essos, the many adventures. Worse still, his sons actually liked Daario. The princes enjoyed spending time with him, amazed by his sword skills and his archery and all the stories of his many adventures that he would tell them.  
  
“When is the man leaving?” Jon had asked his Hand, almost growling.  
  
“Well I don’t know Your Grace. The Queen invited him here…” Tyrion said and poured himself some wine.  
  
And that annoyed Jon greatly.  _His wife… His beautiful, devious wife…_  He watched as Daario came and spoke to the Queen and they were laughing about some joke. Missandei was there and Jon saw the look of tenderness on Daario’s face. The man was in love with Daenerys.

* * *

 

_**Jon** _

“I want him gone…” Jon told her when they were in the King’s chambers that evening.  
  
“You’re being ridiculous. And he is not going anywhere.” Daenerys said and shook her head. “Daario is a guest, my guest. He’s an old trusted friend of mine and the boys like him.”  
  
“You fucked him before didn’t you?” Jon asked her and she rolled her eyes at his cussing.  
  
“Before I met you, before I even step foot in the Seven Kingdoms. That was lifetimes ago…” She told him. Daenerys sounded rather nonchalant and he hated it. The thought of Daario and her in bed. Moaning and writhing under him. Jon just clenched his eyes shut.  _Fuck…_  
  
“I see the way he looks at you Dany…The man is in love with you. Maybe he always has been all these years…” Jon said.  
  
“You can’t blame me for it.” Daenerys told him and got into the bed. “And he is married Jon.”   
  
_Like that would ever stop a man…._ He thought.   
  
“Why did you invite him here?” Jon asked her. He sighed and shook his head before getting into bed as well.  
  
“Trade Jon. We need to trade with Meereen and cities in the Bay…” Daenerys said and settled herself on her side of the bed.  
  
Jon looked at his wife, realising that she seemed pensive. “Would you like it if an old lover of mine comes to court and ingratiates herself with our children and stays under our roof?” He asked her, eyes staring at her.  
  
“No…” Daenerys told him rather coldly. “I won’t tolerate it.”  
  
“Then why do I have to tolerate this?” Jon was flabbergasted.   
  
“Because you are a much better person than I will ever be Jon.” She said and gave a saccharine smile and he only frowned.   
  
Daenerys was being selfish again.  _Ah yes…_ Jon knew about that. About her so called bad sides. The wrathful temper, her heady lust, her insane jealousy, her fierce possessiveness and how selfish she could be even when it came to his own feelings. He may be King, he may have ruled the Seven Kingdoms and make the decisions for the country or their family. But Daenerys didn’t have to agree with them.   
  
She had graciously restrained herself from losing her dragon temper and not undermine or question his decisions in public. He was still King. His Queen couldn’t be seen disrespecting him. But privately it was a different matter, she was her same unbending self. And that could sometimes cause friction in their marriage. As loving as they were to each other and as deeply in love, spats were common and bound to erupt from time to time and Jon realised Daenerys was often the aggressor, having a knack for getting under his skin like a painful rash.   
  
She would probe, push, prod and provoke, till there were times Jon would get all angry and just needed his space to vent. She wouldn’t let him of course.  _No…_  It wasn’t Daenerys’ style. Jon licked his lips remembering when she bit him. Never one to allow him his space. She was like a beautiful, ruthless parasite who would leech on him, suck his energy and emotions dry and worse, he willingly let her.   
  
Jon was too deeply in love with her and let her control and manipulate him in anyway she wanted. It was a drunken, maybe even slightly toxic, borderline emotionally abusive, crazy, codependent, deep sort of love. He was too addicted to her. He needed her too much but thankfully the occasional angry sex helped in his venting. Fucking her hard and raw was a cathartic release and Jon realised Daenerys relished it too much. Riling him up so that he could fuck her silly. He breathed, thinking of his beloved his wife and her mind games.   
  
“I don’t like it when you brood,” Daenerys told him, violet eyes looking at him.  
  
“I was just thinking.” He said. Jon gave her a soft smile and kissed her lips gently.  
  
“Think of me then. Always…” She said, her violet eyes looking at him deeply. It made Jon breathless for a while. Suddenly he was a little afraid of his wife and he wasn’t one quick to fear. She wanted to control his thoughts too. It was fucking insane and yet part of him rejoiced in it.  _I’m crazy…_ The King thought.  
  
“Because you’re always in my thoughts Jon.” She said and kissed him hungrily.

 


	14. Hot Lustful Summer Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chap.

**_Jon_**  
  
 _My wife is crazy in lust…. And I fucking love her for it…._  
  
That was what he was thinking when they were fucking each other with passionate vigour on their outdoor bed, in the middle of the afternoon, on a hot summer’s day. With the sun shining fiercely. Thank the gods for the canopy his valet had the workmen set up days ago. Jon was sure they might have gotten sunburnt without it.  
  
Daenerys had persuaded him to stay in bed that morning and Jon knew that his Hand would be annoyed. A Small Council meeting that had been planned for weeks now had to be postponed because his Queen needed him in bed. Jon was sure that Tyrion Lannister was probably drinking his fine Arbor wine and bitching about it to Varys in his chambers. Daario Naharis had finally left Red Keep and lived somewhere else in the Capital during his stay. So that made Jon rather happy and pleased. He no longer had to tolerate his wife’s former lover’s presence. Daenerys had agreed that having her old paramour in the palace was just too much.   
  
“You feel so good Jon…” Daenerys moaned as she rode him, her fingers clawing on his chest. Sharp nails making marks on his skin. He rocked her against him, his hips moving rhythmically as his cock surged in. It felt good, the way she squeezed his cock. It was always his favourite position having her on top of him.  
  
“Yes…yess….Yesss” She gritted and ground her clit against his groin, moving up and down his length and even flicked her sensitive nub with her fingers. Daenerys let out a sharp cry and her head leaned back. Jon felt her slick channel squeezing on his hard throbbing cock. She let go, bucking against him and her juices dripped on his loins.  
  
“Mmmm…” She moaned seductively and licked her lips. “I wanna taste my  _Wolf_  now…” She said and Jon watched as she slid off his cock with a plop and lied beside him.   
  
Daenerys bent and started sucking his cock, licking the sides and its head gently. She then pulled him deep in her mouth and Jon didn’t know why he did it but he just pushed her head down onto his cock. She was gagging, choking even and Jon wouldn’t let her up until a few moments had passed. She breathed and allowed her throat to relax. He winced in pleasure as his Queen continued sucking his cock and released himself in her mouth.  
  
She pulled her lips away and Jon saw the tears welled up in her eyes as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Daenerys then pushed him down and kissed his lips fiercely, before moving up, letting her wet, freshly fucked cunt to slide on his face.   
  
“Your turn…” She said to the King. Jon sighed and held her thighs spreading it wider. His tongue started to clean her out. Smacking kisses on her nether lips and licking her. Daenerys groaned and ground her hips harder, mashing her cunt hard on his face.  
  
“Make me come!” She barked. And Jon wanted to shake his head. His demanding Queen, always greedy for more.  _Ooooh how I love you Daenerys Stormborn, even the crazy parts of you, especially the crazy parts._  
  
He continued licking and servicing his Queen and she came beautifully again, crying out her pleasure. Daenerys slid down and lied on top of him, spent with desire, sweat drenching both their bodies in the summer humidity. Jon pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.  
  
“Do you think I’m a horrible mother Jon?” She suddenly asked him.  
  
“Huh?” He looked at her and she buried her nose on his shoulder nuzzling it. He was feeling so drowsy.  
  
“I’m supposed to be with the children instead of fucking my  _bedslave_ …” She said with a tease and Jon just rolled his eyes. Daenerys moaned and kissed him, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
“You’re my  _bedslave_  aren’t you Jon?” She asked him, as her voice gone all soft and seductive.  
  
“And you are mine…” Jon told her fiercely and kissed her lips and she smiled as her eyes looked at him.  
  
“Of course my Love…Do you think I ever let any other man fuck my mouth?” Daenerys said to him and Jon was surprised.  
  
“Only you Jon…Only my  _Wolf_  has ever done that. No one else…”

 


	15. The Wolf gets even more jealous.

**_Daenerys_  **  
  
She rolled her eyes as she saw the flowers Daario had brought and his other gifts. Gold, silks and bottles of perfumed oils. Her old lover gave her a smile and bowed.  
  
“Gifts for the Dragon Queen…You know I would pledge my life and heart to you, if you ask me…” He said.  
  
“So you’re leaving soon?” She asked him, ignoring what he had just said.  
  
“Yes my time here has been fruitful, trading goods with Westeros will grow my fortune.”  
  
“And you are already so very rich.” Daenerys said with a smirk.  _Silly Daario…as if I care for riches._  
  
“You know I’ve missed you…” Daario told her, his eyes looking at her. “I never stopped thinking of you.”  
  
“It was years ago, what we had is gone. It didn’t mean anything.”  
  
His eyes flashed with hurt. “You don’t mean that…I loved you, I truly did and I made you happy.”  
  
“I felt nothing for you…” Daenerys told him. “Its best you leave soon before the King sees you. The gods know what he would do…”  
  
“I’m a fool then…” Daario chuckled and shook his head. “You invited me and I came here, thinking that there was a chance for us…”  
  
“You were mistaken. Your visit here is to establish trade agreements with the merchants in the city. That is why I invited you, nothing more.” Daenerys told him coldly. “Besides your wife and children are waiting for you back in Meereen…”  
  
“I don’t care about that!” Daario spat angrily and pulled her arm, bringing her to him. “I love you! I always have. You know this. I would have given everything up for you…” He breathed and leaned against her.  
  
“Run away with me… You already gave up the Throne and the war is won. That sulky King of yours… Do you really think he would love you if you have nothing or if you’re a nobody? Do you really think he married you for Love? Where would you be without your dragons or armies?”  
  
Daenerys stared at him then moved back and Daario gently let her go. Suddenly she hated Daario. Hated what he was insinuating. Talking about all the things she had feared deep inside. That Jon wouldn’t want her. That he did not marry her for Love. It was just a military alliance or for their son to be trueborn. Daenerys was happy, of course she was. She had her husband and her precious children with her.  _And Jon’s happy too, isn’t he?_  
  
“I thought that I’d find you happy here, sitting on the Throne…Everything you would ever want. Now you don’t even have that. You should have just stayed in Meereen with me.” Daario said softly.  
  
“I have everything that I ever want…” Daenerys said.  
  
“You’re lying…” Daario told her. “And you’re not good at it…”  
  
They heard footsteps and Daenerys turned. It was her husband the King with the Hound next to him. She saw the look on Jon’s face. He was angry, his eyes glared at Daario and then at her. Daenerys stood there not saying anything as Daario made his leave, bowing to the King before walking away. The silence was awkward and the Hound cleared his throat, telling the King that he would be outside. The doors were closed and it was only the King and Queen left in the room.

 

“What is he doing here?” Jon asked her when they were alone.  
  
“Telling me that he’s leaving the city…” She replied.  
  
“Where are your handmaidens?” He asked, barely biting down on his simmering rage.  
  
“They are with the girls in their rooms.” Daenerys said and looked at him, suddenly fumbling as she played with her dress. Jon looked really angry.  
  
“You met with an old lover alone in your chambers? With no chaperone?!”  
  
She grew annoyed that he raised his voice at her. It was insolent. “I am Queen… I don’t need anyone to be around me if I wish it.”  
  
“You are my wife. It is not proper that you meet with a man alone…” Jon told her, dark eyes still glaring.  
  
“You don’t trust me, is that it Jon?” Daenerys asked as she moved closer to him. “You think that I would take him to my bed and betray you?”   
  
Jon breathed heavily and looked down and Daenerys held his chin. “I love you. I never loved him. Not once, not even then. All he did was warm my bed in the past…”  
  
“I hate it…” Jon groaned softly. “I hate that he laid his hands on you…That’s all I keep seeing Dany. You and him in bed…It makes me mad…”  
  
“Tell me what I can do to make you feel better Jon.” She said softly. 

Daenerys felt shivers down her spine as Jon looked at her, his dark eyes, staring right at her. That gleam,  _Aaaah how it excites her_. His  _inner beast_  was peeking through. It would come out soon, it just needed a little nudge and Daenerys would do that, her manicured fingers itching to give it a push. She moved closer and kissed him and Jon kissed her back hungrily almost devouring her lips. Daenerys pulled her lips away.  
  
“He wants me to run away with him…” She told Jon softly, watching his reaction. Jon flinched as his face got all broody.  
  
“He says that you would never love me if I was no one, if I didn’t have my armies or my dragons…I would be nothing to you…” Daenerys looked into his eyes.  
  
“Is it true Jon? Would you have abandoned me if I have nothing to give you?” She asked him. “Would you love me less? I know you only wed me because you didn’t want our son to be a Bastard…”  
  
“That is not true!” He almost roared. Jon looked so frustrated. “I love you. I loved you even then. I was so madly in love with you Dany, I still am. All I think about, is you, you plague my dreams and my every waking thought. We were in the middle of a war and all I kept thinking of was how badly I needed you.” Jon said to her. He sounded so passionate.   
  
He pulled her to him, hugging her from behind, she moaned as she leaned back. Jon’s hands started roaming on her body as he feathered kisses on her neck and shoulder and she felt his hard cock pressed against her ass. His hand went to caress her breasts and pinched her nipples and that made her moaned loudly. His other hand hiked up the skirt of her silk dress, touching her thighs till it got to her mound, the fine downy hair and the trickle of moisture dripping from her folds.  
  
“Do you believe that I love you Dany?” Jon whispered in her ear. “I always have and I always will…”  
  
His fingers played with her clit and penetrated in her cunt. It felt good and she felt limp with lust and just leaned on him and let Jon work his way. He was suckling on her neck, licking and his fingers fucking her cunt fast and furious. She felt her orgasm coming especially with Jon flicking her pearly nub and Daenerys started to cup her breasts and pinched her nipples. Her dress had given way, the top part pulled down till she was exposed, almost naked except for scrap of silk hiked up her thighs. Jon finally tore it and the flimsy silk fell to the floor. Daenerys was a little annoyed. Her King seemed to have a penchant for ripping up her silk dresses.  _Thrice this week…_  
  
“Come for me my Love…you’re always so beautiful when you come.” He said in that urging voice. And she wanted to come, to come for him, her King and her Love but not without him inside of her.  
  
“Fuck me Jon…” Daenerys told him, she was frustrasted and needed to come quickly. “I want to come with you inside of me. Please my  _Wolf_ …”

 


	16. The Queen who cried Wolf

**_Daenerys_  **cont’d

Jon gave a sigh and Daenerys felt him shifting behind her. His pants fell to the floor and his doublet too. She felt his bare cock behind her. She wanted to taste it, feel it harden in her mouth. She secretly or  _not so secretly_  liked it when Jon fucked her mouth. The way Jon would thread his fingers through her hair, as he moved between her lips. Or when he got rough with her and pulled her head down, making her gag or almost choke with her mouth full of his cock. It always made her feel so aroused and wet for him, to be used in such a lustful manner. It was fiendish and obscene and Daenerys loved it. She would touch her cunt and finger herself hard whenever she went down on him. 

_I would let you fuck my mouth anyway u want to my King, only you no one else…_  
  
Jon slipped in easily and she closed her eyes as he pumped inside her. He felt so thick and deep from behind and she leaned back against his bare chest as he fucked her slow and deep. His strokes gliding languidly inside her. She sighed, head leaned back on his shoulder, her hands cupping her breasts. Her breath hitched when she felt his callused hand touching her cunt, flicking on her clit.  
  
“We fit so well…” Daenerys groaned and bit her lip, her eyes looked down seeing herself being filled by him.  _Oh fuck…_  Her inner walls clamped hard on his cock and the coil that had tightened inside of her came apart.   
  
“Oh yes…yes…” She cried out and shook violently against him.  
  
Jon’s thrusts continued, fucking her through her orgasm. Daenerys then suddenly pulled herself away from his grasp and his cock lied hard and wet with her juices against his belly. Jon was stunned when she did that so suddenly. She knelt down in front of her husband, the King and opened her mouth wide, her eyes never leaving his. Jon gave a smirk and pulled her head towards his cock.   
  
Daenerys started sucking his cock, tasting her own juices off of him. She felt his hands cupping her head and she smiled to herself. Her tongue licked his shaft, teasing it and she heard his sharp intake of breath. Jon then pulled her head closer and his hips moved faster and faster, rocking against her, fucking her mouth and she felt another orgasm as her fingers penetrated her own wet cunt, her thumb pressing on her sensitive clit.  
  
“Oh Fuck Danyyy…” Jon cried out and released himself. She felt his seed flowing down her throat and she swallowed it. It didn’t taste bad, slightly salty. Daenerys sighed softly and licked Jon’s cock, cleaning it up. Her King wouldn’t want it all sticky. He pulled her up and kissed her lips greedily, his tongue darting in her mouth, tasting himself even.  
  
“Mmmm…” Daenerys said and wrapped her arms around him, her legs locked at his waist. Jon carried her to the bed and set her down, she giggled softly as she felt him kissing down her body, his fine beard ticklish on her skin.

 

Jon then went on his knees and pushed her thighs apart and started to kiss her cunt. Pressing warm fervent kisses and his tongue started dipping in, licking her and Daenerys squealed in pleasure.  
  
“Oh…. yes… lick me there Jon…” She propped her elbows up and raised herself watching as his dark head dipped below, sucking and kissing her folds. Daenerys bit her lip and let her hands clutched on Jon’s head.  _My turn to fuck his pretty face…_ She thought with a snarl.   
  
She pushed him hard against her cunt and she felt his nose bumping there even. Daenerys grabbed on his hair and pulled it hard knowing it would hurt. Jon’s licks grew furious and she locked her legs behind his shoulders, her hips raising as his face and mouth were buried between her thighs. She came splendidly, for the second time and panted as she rested on the bed. Jon joined her and Daenerys smiled as she held his face and kissed him. She saw the look on his face, that fiendish gleam was still there, shining through his dark eyes. His  _inner beast_  was not yet satiated.  
  
“What is it?” She asked him, a little concerned.  
  
“I’ve never done it in the arse before…” Jon suddenly spoke. His tone gotten low and It made her shifted uncomfortably as he gazed at her.  
  
“I never done it there either…” She said quietly. She felt Jon touching her arm caressing it, a small smile formed on his face as he looked at her. Daenerys was suddenly afraid. Of her husband and that _inner beast_  she had unleashed. She never felt that way, it was so new to her, this feeling of fear she had for Jon and yet it thrilled her.  _There’s nothing to be afraid of…Jon would never hurt me…_

Anal sex was something she had never done before. Her Khal was thankfully not interested finding it dirty and Daario would never dare suggest it. And Jon, Jon would never even think of it. But that was before. This new Jon, had his dragon awakened and  _inner beast_ roused. Daenerys knew it would hurt, Doreah had told her as much. She suddenly regretted what she had done. It was like that tale of the boy or girl who cried Wolf and now the Wolf was at her door, ravenous for more. Jon pulled her head close and kissed her lips softly.  
  
“We don’t have to…” He told her and she felt relieved, snuggling closer to him.   
  
“I want to but if you don’t want to, it’s fine…” Jon breathed. “It’s not for everyone.”  
  
Daenerys leaned close and kissed his chest. She felt Jon’s hand skimming down her side and touching her ass, gently caressing it.  
  
“Although you would look beautiful with my cock in your arse.” Jon whispered in her ear, his breath felt hot on her skin. “It would please me greatly…” He sighed and held her face.  
  
“Don’t you want to please your King Dany?” Jon asked her, smiling through his teeth and she remembered the tale of the red hooded girl and the wolf.

_Oh…What big teeth you have my King… The better to eat you with my Dear…_  
  
Her heart fell. Jon had learned it from her, the way he spoke, mimicking her own words.  _Don’t you want to please your Queen Jon?_  She had used her feminine wiles far too many times to persuade her husband to do things he was reluctant to do and now she got back what she gave.  _You reap what you sow Your Grace_ , Tyrion had once said. She had never really thought about it until now.  _What have I done?_

She breathed in deeply and looked at him. “You will be gentle, won’t you Jon?” Daenerys asked him and Jon nodded.

“You know I would never hurt you Dany…. unless you want me to.”


	17. The King tries the Backdoor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anal Sex. I tried to make it gentle.

**_Jon_ **

She was such a good wife for him.  _A good Queen,_ and Jon was so proud of her. He smiled as Daenerys got on all fours on their bed. He saw that she was nervous but she still put on a brave front. Daenerys breathed in and stilled herself as Jon gently touched her ass, letting his palms roamed down caressing it. He had a bowl of scented olive oil and would use that to prepare her. Jon had been rather curious to try anal intercourse for years but of course it just wasn’t a topic to broach to with anyone. So Jon could only ask his trusted bodyguard and equerry, the Hound who had always been loyal and discreet. The Hound himself had not tried it and said that he would ask a whore from a brothel after paying her a couple of silver coins

“She said that you got to oil it really well and the woman has to be very wet. It helps dull the pain if she’s already aroused and go in slowly, glide in inch by inch.”

“How slow?” Jon asked and the Hound was annoyed.

“I don’t fucking know.” The King’s equerry grunted and then realised that he should have watched his tone. “Your Grace, I don’t know. I guess we could have her demonstrate.”

“Yes and have the whore know that the King wants to fuck a woman’s arse…” Jon grumbled and the Hound only shrugged.

“You won’t be the first to do it.” The Hound said and gave a sigh. “It’s like fucking a virgin Your Grace. Be slow and considerate.”

 _I never fucked a virgin though…_  Jon thought but he didn’t ask the Hound anymore. He would figure it out on his own he supposed. He would be patient and gentle and make sure that his beloved, precious wife would be comfortable.

So he made sure that Daenerys was very aroused and wet the night they decided to do it. She was very hesitant, Jon knew that but his wife wanted to please him. _Same way I please her. Letting her mark me with her nails and bite me hard…Till I bleed even._

Jon went down on her, bringing his precious Queen to orgasm twice, making sure she was dripping wet while he buried his face between her thighs, sucking her clit and licking her folds. It got him all hard and throbbing but he knew he had to be patient. The Queen had a bath earlier that evening and cleaned her arse hole well. Her handmaidens helped her, though Jhiqui was curious but never said a thing. Jon started spreading the oil in her puckered rosette, he had licked it with his tongue first and Daenerys was fingering herself hard.

“Oh gods Jon…” She moaned, her legs trembling as her body shook.

“Just come Dany… Come as many times as you want my Queen. I want it to feel good for you…”

She let out a scream when Jon penetrated her ass, one finger then two gently pushing it in at the same time she was fingering her own cunt.

“Oh Jon! Aaaarh…” Daenerys cried out and fell forward, her head on the mattress as her ass was up. The slope of her back as it arched, Jon liked seeing her in this position, begging to be taken. Beautiful and perfect and all his.

“It feels so good…I’m coming all over.” She groaned softly.

He smiled as he felt her juices dripping down to his fingers. He continued gently probing her ass and her muscle clenched around his fingers.

“Does it hurt?” Jon asked her gently.

“It feels strange…” Daenerys said. “Uncomfortable but it doesn’t hurt.”

“If it hurts let me know. I’ll stop.” He said to her and he saw her nodding.

Jon breathed, he would never want to hurt her unless of course, if she wanted it and if it brought her pleasure. Daenerys  had always preferred to have sex a little rough and she relished some pain but it had been mild so far. She writhed underneath him and came again with her fingers, it almost sounded as though she was sobbing from her orgasm. Jon then knew it was time, his Queen was already very aroused, ripe and ready.

“I’m going in Dany…” Jon said to her. He was so hard, his cock was starting to hurt and he needed his release.

“Breathe my Love…I’ll go in slowly…I’ll be gentle,” He said as he positioned his cock. He swiped some of the wetness from her cunt over his cock head as lubrication and let the mushroom head touched her puckered hole.

“Relax Dany…” Jon told her gently and pushed his cock in.

“Ummm…” He heard her moaned. She rested her head on the mattress as he moved inside her ass, his cock’s head finally popped into the ring and the rest slid easily in. He felt her tightening and Jon gently smoothened his hands down her back wanting to soothe her.

“Uhhh…” Daenerys let out soft whimper.

“Shhh….just relax my Love…” He cooed softly as his cock moved. 

It was so tight. The pleasure it gave him. Jon finally understood why some men loved fucking it more than a cunt. Squeezing his cock hard. Jon wanted so badly to pound into her but he wouldn’t allow himself. He was determined to make it good for Daenerys. He moved in slowly, in a gliding motion in her forbidden hole. He heard his wife’s soft whimpers but she didn’t say anything or tell him to stop and so Jon continued with his steady thrusts.

“Finger yourself Dany…” Jon said, realising that his voice had turned raspy as he moved in her ass. She did and soon she started pushing back at him and he quickened his thrusts. She started to moan and Jon still moved as gentle and quickly as he could.  _Fuck,_  it feels so good and he bent to trail kisses up her spine and her neck.

“You feel so good Dany…” He said and suckled on her neck. The way her ass gripped on his cock.

“I love you Jon…” She croaked, her eyes closed as her body shook with every thrust he made.

“I love you too. You look so beautiful my Queen…Bent like this…” He said as he surged in and out of her ass.  _My cock in your perfect arse…_

“Tell me who you belong to Dany?” Jon asked her softly and nipped her ear, his hands went around her and he started skimming her breasts, pinching her nipples.

“You Jon…You…” Daenerys said and moaned. He smiled and felt her pushing her ass back more, starting to get into the motions. He surged in deeper, rocking his thrusts and his hands moved down from her breasts, touching her clit. She whimpered into the mattress and Jon flicked her raw, sensitive nub, rubbing it to trigger her orgasm. 

She shook again, quivering into spasms and he rocked against her, his cock flexed and Jon grunted as he filled her ass with his seed. He stilled himself, breathing in deeply. He felt the droplets of sweat rolling down his neck and Jon pulled his cock out, watching as her beautiful anus looked like a flower blooming, puckering. He pulled Daenerys into his arms and kissed her greedily. 

“It hurts a little Jon…” She told him as he looked at her beautiful face. Her silver hair was a little mussed, cheeks flushed red, lips pouting. He sighed hearing it. 

“I’m sorry,” Jon said and kissed her again. Except he didn’t regret it. He was sorry for the pain though. He wouldn’t want his wife to suffer.

Daenerys smiled and kissed him more. “But it did feel better afterwards. And I think I quite like it.”

 


	18. The King’s Sex Slave.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This can be a bit too smutty for some people. There’s a bit BDSM, anal and a horny, submissive Queen. Again I have to reiterate that this is mainly a smut fic, so there really isn’t much except both of them fucking only each other (no one else) and fucking all the time. I got nothing Bud...I don’t know what else to tell ya...

**_Daenerys_ **

She never thought of herself as someone who might have enjoyed sex through the back door but it turned out that she did. It was that strange unexplained tingle when she was fucked that way. Bend over in bed. She had no control whatsoever, exposed, open, vulnerable and to have the King, _her King_ fuck her in the ass, while she was held down on the bed. Just thinking of it got her aroused. _The pain….Oh the sweet pain._ It was painful, he seemed so big inside of her that way. But Jon had been so gentle in making sure that she was well oiled and had her pleasured first, multiple times.

Her sweet _Wolf_ didn’t pound into her or anything too rough like that. Daenerys was thankful that her husband had been so considerate. Jon was gentle and soothing. Then after a few strokes, it started to feel better and she had already been so high from her orgasms but Jon reached around to touch her clit, rubbing it between his fingers as his cock surged into her ass and Daenerys cried out when another orgasm hit her and her Wolf came too, his seed filling her ass and that was something she never thought she’d like, to have Jon marking himself in there, where no one had ever been before.

It was a memorable night that had happened about a week ago and the nights after that was pretty much the same. Jon would take her in her cunt and later in her ass and Daenerys had learned to like it, it didn’t hurt as much. It was as though she felt full and she even started coming violently when Jon’s thrusts grew hard and deep. As if such a lustful, sexual act aroused her further. She sighed as they kissed each other. Sweet, sensual kisses that always leave her wanting for more. It was all so sweet but Daenerys wanted something different than sweet. She thought of that secret dark room right next to the Queen’s chambers.

Secret passageways were built in Maegor’s Holdfast connecting the rooms that would enable the royal family to escape to safety in case the unimaginable happened. Jon was rather worried that the secret passageways could also be dangerous especially for the children. Anyone could creep in and that worried the King. A silent assassin even and the thought of his precious children being harmed meant that the entry to the secret passageways had to be guarded round the clock.

Still, the room right behind the Queen’s chambers with the chains on the wall had Daenerys thinking long and hard that afternoon. She smirked lustfully, thinking about her King all chained up. It did arouse her seeing him all helpless and at her mercy. She got instantly wet thinking of it. She did enjoy taking charge of Jon. The King was very receptive to that but sometimes it felt as if he was just being lazy and allowed her to take charge in the bedroom.

And Jon’s _inner beast_ , it made Daenerys quiver in pleasure, even in slight fear of the unknown. Being his submissive Queen in bed felt really good. Jon knew how to please, always so giving and generous with her even when he took charge. He was rough but never cruel or sadistic and even the pain that she sought after was mild. He was addicted in tasting her cunt and so devoted to her pleasure. Daenerys couldn’t really ask for more but she knew herself. A greedy Dragon Queen who would always want more of her _Wolf. Eveything… I want it all…_

“I should be punished…” She pouted to the King while they were lying in bed.

“And why is that?” Jon asked, dark eyes staring as his brows furrowed.

“I know I’ve displeased you by inviting Daario here. I’ve thought long and hard about what I’ve done. It was woefully inconsiderate of me…” Daenerys told him.

“It’s over Dany…” Jon sighed and kissed the top of her head. “Nothing happened between you two…”

“He did pull me in his arms…” She said quietly and looked at Jon. Her husband looked stunned and peeved but there was no fury.

“I pulled away of course. I didn’t tell you about that. Nothing else happened. He didn’t kiss me or touch me inappropriately other than that.” Daenerys said and gently caressed Jon’s face.

“I told him the truth. That I never loved him and I guess he got the message…” She sighed.

“Did you really doubt that I love you Dany?” Jon asked her. She grew quiet and looked away but he turned her face so he could look right into her eyes.

“I loved you since that moment we were in the caves, when I showed you the paintings Dany… I never stopped loving you and I never will.” Jon said to her. She breathed in deeply, satisfied at least and relieved. And suddenly Daenerys felt silly that she ever doubted his love for her. _Ooooh how silly she was._

“You are right though. You should be punished…” Jon said and Daenerys looked at his eyes. The familiar gleam in them. It got her all aroused, ready to be used for his every bidding.

* * *

  
_**Jon** _

She looked so perfect, kneeled down, waiting for him in that dark room. His precious, perfect Queen ready to please her King. Her legs bent touching the floor. She could never really be his bedslave because she was his Queen, the Love of his life. But Daenerys wanted this. To serve him, do his bidding and cater to his every whim. As punishment for bringing that horrible Sellsword back to court and into their lives. And of course Jon couldn’t really say no to that. Discovering Daenerys’ submissive side had been quite a surprise to him. She had always been quite aggressive when it came to sex and Jon had the faint scars and bite marks to show for it.

Of course there were the tender, sweet moments where making love was all so achingly slow and the heady passionate ones when they couldn’t get enough of each other, tearing each other’s clothes off. This other side in the couple’s private sex life, a slightly darker unorthodox side of sex, was different. She allowed him to take charge in these moments, giving him her full trust and confidence and Jon knew it wasn’t easy but he appreciated it. He gave her that as well, letting her have her own way with him when she wanted to. It was an equal balance of power, Jon felt. At times his Queen was on top and other times it would be him in command.

“How rough do you want it?” Jon asked her. She looked up at him, violet eyes glowed in the candlelight.

“I am your bedslave my King, I serve at your pleasure…” Daenerys replied in that soft, nonchalant voice and that irked Jon a little. _Bedslaves shouldn’t be too bold and haughty then…_ Except a Queen is a different matter.

“If it’s too much, just say the word…” He told her and she nodded.

Jon breathed and moved closer to her. Her hands were placed on top of her thighs. How exquisite she looked, naked and waiting for him. Jon felt himself hardened. He thought of all the wonderful things he wanted to do to his royal bedslave. He stood in front of her and Daenerys leaned forward, kissing his legs, her arms wrapped around them.

“I love you so much…” She said softly and bent her head to kiss both his feet firmly. “If you leave me Jon…I think I would die from a broken heart…”

 _Oh Fuck…_ Jon thought, hearing her sounding so vulnerable. _I’m soft…_ He sighed as he looked down seeing her silver head against his leg. He almost wanted to carry her to bed, kiss her sweetly and make love to her gently. Except she wouldn’t want that. Jon knew his Queen far too well and he didn’t want that either. _I_ _love you too my Queen…_

“Show me…” He said to her, voice husky with restrained and arousal. _Show me how much you love me…_

She moved her head and her nose started to nuzzle at his groin. He felt her tongue darting out, licking and tasting his cock. There she was, serving him like she said she would. Her silver head bobbed up and down his shaft. Jon groaned when she took him deep. _I need to fuck…_ He thought.

Jon pulled her head close and she started to gag, He wondered if it was evil that he thought those sounds were wonderful. Jon started fucking her wet mouth as if it was a cunt and she was good at making sure her teeth didn’t nip his soft cock. _What a good bedslave_ , the King thought as he sawed in and out of her mouth. He felt the pressure and he knew that his balls would empty themselves soon enough.

Daenerys continued sucking his cock, letting her tongue licked him even. Jon gripped her hair tight and suddenly felt Daenerys pulling away and soon his cock was out of her mouth.

“Are you going to come soon?” She asked him and Jon was stunned.

“Yes…” He replied confused. _What are you doing?_ Jonwanted to scream but didn’t. _Suck my cock…Please my Queen._

She smiled evilly and took his cock, fisting it with her hand. “I had this dirty thought my King…” Daenerys said to him and Jon winced in pleasure as her soft hands moved up and down his length.

“What is it about?” Jon asked, suddenly growing curious. His Queen had pretty lustful, lascivious thoughts lately and it only pleased him.

She bit her bottom lip and Jon thought it was so seductive, her breasts heaved and he moved to pinch her nipples and that made Daenerys moaned.

“I was thinking that you should spray yourself on me…” She said and her free hand that wasn’t holding his cock and fisting him started to play with her cunt and clit.

“What?” Jon asked, thinking he heard wrong.

“Your seed Jon… I want it on my face…” Daenerys said and smiled sweetly.

He blinked his eyes when he heard that. _What in Seven Hells…_ Jon looked at Daenerys and smiled. She was fingering herself hard, her thighs spread in that kneeling position, he saw her cunt, pink and glistening. The sloppy sounds her fingers made as her wetness grew. Jon groaned as she held his cock and squeezed it a little. Daenerys’ head leaned forward and she give his cockhead a soft, little lick before taking it in her mouth again. She sucked softly and Jon finally felt his climax, he pulled his cock from her lips and he came in spurts groaning and seeing his Queen on her knees her mouth opened, he held his cock and let the ribbons of his white seed land on her face and head instead of in her throat, marking her.

Daenerys was fingering herself furiously while it happened, bringing on her own climax moments later as his seed flowed down her. It was dirty and obscene yet something so primal and intimate like a Wolf marking its mate. She licked some of the dribbles and Jon growled, pulling her close.

“Clean it up…” He grunted roughly. His _Wolf_ was out of its cage, demanding more from the Queen.

She demurred and moved closer still kneeling. Her face had his seed dripping and it was quite a sight. _You beautiful whore_ , he thought. _Dirty, beautiful whore of a Queen who’s all mine_. Daenerys started to lick him up again, sucking him in. He pulled her up minutes later and tied both her wrists with soft silk ropes. Jon smirked as he pushed her face down on the bed, her ass so beautiful and plump, he gave them a few smacks and that made Daenerys moaned.

He buried his face there, licked her and sucked on her cunt while she screamed in pleasure. Jon changed positions and rested against the mattress, letting her ride his face instead and she was trembling badly, as his tongue touched her clit while his hands casually smacked and spanked her ass. After she came again from fucking his face, Jon took her from behind, his cock sliding in deep into her wet, greedy cunt. Jon knew he had to make sure that Daenerys had her pleasure plenty of times first before he could fuck her ass the way he wanted to. The King was not a selfish lover even to his bedslave Queen.

* * *

  
**_Daenerys_ **

  
Daenerys would have screamed but Jon had gagged her mouth and her hands were tied. The leather collar on her neck felt good and the feel of his thick cock in her ass though painful felt wonderful. Jon gripped her hair tight and she winced in the delicious pain, his cock flexed in her ass as he pounded in slowly, letting her feel every vein. Daenerys felt him pinching her nipples and she wanted to moan but her mouth was gagged.

“So tight my Love…” Jon hissed. “That’s it Darling, squeeze my cock.”

He pulled her collar hard as he surged inside her ass. She cried out in pain and pleasure, sounds muffled by the silk cloth gagging her mouth.

“What is it?” Jon whispered. “I can’t hear you my Queen…”

He spanked her ass cheeks hard, it was probably bright red and Daenerys trembled, she was about to come she knew it. She felt Jon’s fingers flicking and pinching her clit. He pushed his two fingers hard into her cunt and she let out a cry before quivering and breaking out in spasms from her orgasm. Her ass gripped on his cock hard that Jon groaned out and spurted his seed inside her. He let her go and she fell flat on the bed, her body trembling and her legs still shook. Jon pulled the gag off her mouth and Daenerys gasped.

“Jon…” She moaned as her hands gripped his shoulders hard. “I need to come again.”

Jon pulled her towards him and slinkered down, diving straight into her cunt. He licked it furiously and Daenerys shook, her legs hooked over his shoulders, her bound hands pressing his head down.

“Yes….yes… yes…” She screamed gripping his dark head of curls hard as his tongue and mouth pleasured her to completion. Jon slurped in every drop and licked her clean again before rising to kiss her lips hungrily. She held his chin with her bound hands and kissed him with everything in her. _Oh my Wolf…I want every part of you…Everything…_

Daenerys sighed as Jon broke the kiss. The fucking felt so good. She knew that she could never give this roughness up not when the King fucked her so well. She would always want his _inner beast_ roused and ready for her. _I must be mad…_ She thought and watched as Jon untied the bounds on her wrists, throwing the soft silk ropes away. He pulled her to him and touched her collar. Daenerys rested on his chest, holding him tight, still trembling from the aftermath.

“I love you Dany…” Jon told her softly, his dark eyes gazing lovingly at hers as if he was reassuring her that despite the rough sex, he still had tenderness in his heart for her. That nothing changed, he would love her the same.

How could it not change anything though? Jon’s lustful _inner beast_ was a part of him just as much as her own personal demons were a part of her. She only loved him more for it. Daenerys nodded as she snuggled closer to her beloved husband. _I know you love me but I want you to hurt me too…_ It felt so good, the pain and the powerful orgasms that followed… She started to wonder if she could ever be satisfied with just normal lovemaking. Could Jon?


	19. The Queen’s Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon Queen has needs of her own.

 The Queen’s Needs

_**Daenerys** _

It was one of those lazy nights when they just wanted to make love languidly and lost themselves in each other’s arms. Daenerys stretched herself while she was in bed, her eyes smiling at her King. Jon pulled her head closer and kissed her lips again. That tender gaze in his eyes. _He loves her..._ Any fool can see that.

 _I love you too Jon..._ She thought as she looked at him. _Desperately..._

“Lord Tyrion thinks Aemon should be squiring in Casterly Rock,” Jon suddenly said and Daenerys blinked her eyes when she heard that.

“But he’s still too young...” She said. Daenerys frowned, not liking the Hand’s idea at all. She was going to have a word with the man. Casterly Rock was too far and she would never want any of her four children to live away from her.

“He’s going to be a man soon, he’ll need to learn. It’s the culture here Dany. When highborn boys come of age they squire for other great Houses...” Jon told her.

“No...” She shook her head firmly. Her children should never be separated from her. Not her boys or her girls. Daenerys looked at Jon. “You didn’t squire for anyone, away from home and neither did any of your brothers.”

Jon breathed deeply. “They won’t be boys forever Dany...”

“I know but just let me hold them close while I still can Jon...” She said and kissed his lips. “They are my precious babies...”

“Alright then...” He nodded as he looked at his wife. “If that’s what you want...”

She smiled widely inside. She may be his submissive Queen in bed sometimes and he is still King, but she knew Jon wouldn’t want her to be unhappy. The children were the most important thing to her other than him of course. Family, it was everything. She never really had one before but now that she and Jon have it together, Daenerys was determined that no one and nothing would tear them apart.

 

* * *

 

Castle Black

**_Jon_ **

He brought the boys to Castle Black. They were riding on the back of Drogon who flew away once they got off him, since the dragon never really liked the cold. Jon showed his sons the Haunted Forest and the princes finally got to see the vast horizon from the top of the Wall. The princes were surprised that the Wall wasn’t at all broken and Jon had to tell them that it was only breached at East Watch while the rest remained in tact. The Nights Watch decided to leave the broken parts alone, not bothering to repair it as they had been busy building up their meagre forces after the Great War.

They were surprised when the large black dragon flew back to Castle Black. The princes looked up and saw their mother, dressed in her furs, Jon smiled as his wife got down. Daenerys always looked so regal and majestic on her dragon, although he wanted to spank her rump and see it turn red. He did tell her to stay put in Winterfell with their daughters while he brought the boys to see the Wall.

The princes hugged their mother, Daeron already so tall at twelve, that he could rest his chin on his mother’s head. Daenerys always bemoaned that her sons were growing up too fast. Aemon too, soon he would be taller than his father. Jon hugged his wife and kissed her lips.

“Who’s looking after the girls if you are here?” Jon asked her.

“More than three dozen Kingsguards, two hundred Stark bannermen, Lady Brienne, the Hound and your sister’s guards. They will be fine.” Daenerys replied and kissed his lips again.

“And _your_ Lyanna is pouting, angry that I left her,” Daenerys said with a smirk.

“ _My_ Lyanna?” Jon asked, arching an eyebrow.

“She is your daughter Jon...” Daenerys reminded him.

“Yes she is,” He smiled thinking of his third child. _Ah Lyanna_ , sweet, feisty, intelligent Lyanna with her dark Stark colouring and her mother’s hot blooded nature. _What’s not to love?_

“She inherited your temper and stubbornness.” Jon teased and his wife glared slightly before rolling her eyes.

“Come on...” Jon said and pulled her closer, bringing her to Castle Black.

They had supper with the Lord Commander, his old friend Eddison Tollet. It was a simple fare of venison and boiled potatoes. Jon’s Queen sat next to him, her hand rested on his thigh, caressing it. While they walked down the large corridors to the Lord Commanders’ rooms that Edd had so generously given up to the King, Jon couldn’t help but molest his wife. His hand slipped under her furs and squeezed her ass.

“You disobeyed me...” He whispered darkly and he noticed Daenerys trembling a little. “I told you to stay in Winterfell.”

“I couldn’t be away from you...” She sighed softly.

Jon shook his head. “What am I to do with you...” _Perhaps I shall spank you in front of the fire place or tie you in bed and fuck you hard_ , Jon thought. Of course Daenerys would relish that. It was what she always wanted, to be tied up and fucked hard by her King.

With no word or warning, Daenerys suddenly pushed him against the wall of the dark hallway and that stunned Jon when she went on her knees and started fumbling with his leather pants.

“No...” Jon whispered harshly and tried to push her away but his Queen was relentless and seemed ravenous even.

“I need my Wolf...” Daenerys moaned. “I need his cock...I missed it.”

“Dany...I was only gone two days...” Jon spoke as his lust ridden wife freed his cock from the confines of his leather breeches. She covered his cock with her mouth and Jon groaned. _Oh Fuck! Fuck Dany!_

Her mouth felt so good on him. She was sucking him deep and at a furious pace, wanting to make him come as soon as possible. She pulled his cock from her mouth and started licking it, smacking kisses, running her tongue up and down his length. He suddenly felt her fingers poking his arse and Jon tightened up, feeling uncomfortable.

“Relax my King, I’ll make you feel good...” Daenerys said to him and he did.

Jon breathed in and leaned back, allowing Daenerys to penetrate his ass with her finger as she sucked on his cock. He shut his eyes at the intense pleasure. _Oh gods... Such a good devoted wife he has._ He should be so lucky to have a Queen so devoted to his pleasure, she’d even put a finger up his bum. Her mouth and tongue wet and slippery as she sucked his cock.

Jon heard footsteps and grew worried. He saw the torches at the end of the long hallway and it looked like it was getting close. Jon then heard voices.

“Dany...there’s people...” He whispered but his Queen paid no heed and continued. Jon covered her with his cloak and groaned softly as his cock continued to be sucked and laved by her tongue.

Her soft tongue swirling, he groaned softly as he felt her suctioning his cock. Jon leaned against the wall, grateful that the hallways were dark. He was furious at his wife. Extremely aroused and oh so furious. Daenerys was testing him again. Playing her sexual games and this was incredibly risky.

 _“Fucking cold weather...One of these days I’ll freeze my fucking balls off,”_ One of the rangers spoke.

 _“We should go to Molestown later...”_ His friend piped in. _“I need me a whore... seeing that Dragon Queen...gods she looks so bloody fuckable. Got me all worked up now.”_

 _“Aye she does. You think the King fucks her a lot?”_ The other man asked.

 _“Definitely. A face like that...Fucks her all day and all night. Lucky wanker...”_ His friend sneered. Both of them then chortled loudly.

Jon heard that and tried not to snort, Daenerys was still busy sucking his cock, not caring about the two Nightswatchmen several feet away. He pushed her head down, letting her take him deep. She gagged slightly but soon relaxed her esophagus.

_“Oi! What are you two blokes doing?”_

It was a third man shouting and Jon watched from the dark corner as the two Nights Watchmen stopped their tracks and turned around.

_“This place is off limits you brainless twats! The Lord Commander’s orders...”_

_“No one told us...”_ One of the men said and walked down the hallway back to where they came from.

The footsteps moved further away and Jon was relieved. They were almost caught by the Night’s Watch. Those two men could have seen the silver haired queen on her knees, sucking the King’s cock like some alley whore wanting to get a few coppers. He pulled Daenerys hair hard and heard her wince.

“You want to be a whore don’t you? Sucking my cock in the hallway?” Jon scowled. “Anyone could have seen us.”

She choked a little and her mouth let go of his hard cock. Jon grew annoyed and pulled her up, pushing her against the wall, her back facing him.

“I’m going to fuck you like an alley whore in Molestown...” He rasped rubbing his hard cock on her ass cheeks. He was angry and aroused and he needed his release.

“Yes my King please...” Daenerys begged, her voice so soft and needy. “Fuck me...”

Jon smirked and pulled off her heavy fur coat letting it fall in a heap. He bunched her dress up and as he had predicted, his Queen was soaked, leaking her feminine juices that ran down her thighs. He shifted behind her and plunged into her cunt. Pushing in as she bent against the wall. He fucked her hard, not letting up as his thrusts grew hurried and Daenerys’ moans threatened to grow louder that Jon shoved his leather gloves into her mouth to quieten her.

“Shut up....people can hear you...” Jon whispered harshly in her ear.

Daenerys spat his leather gloves out and it fell to ground. She turned and looked at him over her shoulder, her ass pushing back hard to meet his thrusts.

“I don’t care! Let the whole Night’s Watch hear Jon Snow fucking his Queen...” She said angrily. “Let them hear you fucking your aunt.”

“Our boys are here...” Jon gritted and even spanked her ass cheeks hard. “Don’t be crazy Dany....” he said angrily.

“Let them know Jon...Let them hear how hard their father fucks their mother... So they know how much we love them. How precious they are to us. We fucked so hard for them to be born my Love...” Daenerys rambled on in a lustful daze as he fucked her.

 _You crazy Dragon Bitch..._ Jon thought and shook his head as he plunged hard into her wet depths over and over again. _Fucking crazy Bitch whom I’m crazily in love with and married to._ He wondered if he had always known that, that his Queen could in all possibility, be mad like her father had been. Targaryens had always danced too close to madness, people would say.

 _Well...If she’s mad then I’m mad too..._ Jon sighed and kissed the back of her silver head firmly as his cock pulsed deep inside her. _We’ll be mad together my Love..._

“Aaah Fuck Dany...” Jon growled as he slammed into her, releasing streams of his seed, coating her insides. He heard her soft whimper as she trembled and Jon leaned against her, his forehead rested on the wall. Jon pulled away watching as his cock came out and the combined juices fell from it hitting the floor. He grew hard seeing that.

Daenerys automatically went on her knees, licking the juices from his thighs and sucked his cock clean. She gave a soft yelp when Jon grabbed her by the throat. He pushed her against the wall and ripped her dress as she stood naked. Jon gave a smirk. The moonlight shining from the slits in the castle walls allowed him to see some more of her nakedness. He bent and took a nipple in his mouth. _How sweet she tasted_ , Daenerys moaned and pulled his head close as he suckled on her breasts. She was shaking, he could feel her trembling, naked in the cold.

“Fuck my ass later my King...” Daenerys whispered softly and Jon groaned, thinking of her tight ass and how well it gripped and held his cock. “Please my King....Your slave begs you to...”

 

“Father....”

“Fuck...” Jon groaned softly. It was Daeron calling him. Daenerys immediately pulled his pants up and Jon was grateful his fur cloak was large enough that it could cover his naked wife as he stood in front of her, shielding her. Daenerys bent to pick up her clothes. Jon saw her fur coat on the ground and covered his Queen with it.

“Father....” Daeron came, walking briskly with his brother Aemon down the dark hallway. They carried a lantern with them.

“Why is it so dark?” Daeron asked his father, the King. “Where’s your torch Father?”

Jon didn’t know what to say and only smiled at the prince. Daenerys saw her boys and smiled widely. She hugged them, kissing their faces and heads and when the boys pulled away they saw that she was naked under the coat. Her breasts had peeked out. The boys had seen their mother’s naked breasts before since she always breastfed their younger sisters in front of them so it wasn’t much of a shock.

“Where are your clothes Mama?” Aemon asked.

“Oooh...” Daenerys crossed her arms over her coat. It was just too awkward and uncomfortable. She looked at Jon and they only stayed quiet.

“Alright...” Jon cleared his throat and addressed the boys. “Your Mama will be sleeping with me in the Lord Commander’s chamber and you’ll get your own rooms.”

“Or we can sleep in the quarters with the other rangers?” Daeron suggested with a grin.

“No. Absolutely not...” Daenerys said firmly and the boys knew not to argue with their Mama. “You’ll get your own rooms and have guards at the door. You’re not sleeping among criminals...”

“They’re not all criminals Dany...” Jon said and frowned.

“You want your sons sleeping next to rapists and murderers?” She asked him and he breathed.

“Alright then.” Jon said. He didn’t want to have another argument with his wife. They had just recovered from their heated argument in Winterfell barely a week ago.

 

* * *

 

_**Daenerys** _

She looked at her husband as she knelt naked in front of the fireplace in the Lord Commander’s chambers in Castle Black. She wore the leather collar on her neck, Daenerys brought it with her everywhere, reminded herself who she belonged to. She would wear it publicly if she could but Jon didn’t want that.

“We are equals,” He had said. _Oh of course, I know that..._ She thought. _But being your bedslave is out of choice my Love just as you are mine._

“You disobeyed me...” Jon said as he stared at her. He was annoyed with her, Daenerys knew that. She was willfully insolent and had disobeyed her King’s order. She did it on purpose of course.

“I can’t be away from you Jon...” She said and looked at him, violet eyes locked with his dark gaze.

Daenerys stared boldly for a while and looked away, knowing Jon would be annoyed by that show of defiance. She tingled at the thought, wondering what her King and Master would do to her.

“I’m a bit exhausted my Queen...” He told her and sat on the bed.

“What?” Daenerys almost scoffed. She definitely did not expect that. _No..._

“Dany...” Jon sighed tiredly. “Why don’t you to take charge. I’ll lie flat on the bed and you can ride me or something. I’ll even spank your ass hard if you want...”

“Jon...” She said softly and went to him. Daenerys sat naked on Jon’s lap and cradled his face while she looked at him. She kissed his lips softly.

“Who am I to you?” She asked him.

“My wife,” Jon smiled. “My Queen, my Love, my mistress, my Slave...”

“You are my Slave too aren’t you Jon?” Daenerys asked and he nodded.

“Always...” He replied. 

She smirked and touched her collar, _Maybe he should wear it? He would look good wearing a collar. A King who is my bedslave. Mine..._ She thought possessively. She bit her bottom lip and started trailing her nails down his chest and twisted a nipple hard that Jon winced.

Daenerys then pushed him down on the bed and slid herself up his face.

“Fuck me with your tongue!” She cried and pushed her cunt roughly over his mouth as she knelt over his head. Jon’s hands grabbed on her waist and Daenerys let out a cry when she felt him twirling his tongue at her core.

“Oooh yess....” Daenerys screamed, her hands grabbed on the dark curls of his hair, pulling it tight, wanting to hurt him. It was time for her own lustful demons to come out and play.

“What a good boy you are...” She drawled out her words. “My good little Wolf...”

His licks grew more furious as if Jon liked it that he was being praised and Daenerys gasped, gyrating her hips above his face as his mouth and tongue kept swirling inside. “Ohh Right there... make your Queen come my Wolf...”

“Oh fuck... oh Yesss...” She mewled when she felt her erect nub and rubbed on it.

Daenerys wanted to come so badly. She rode his face, feeling the bump of his nose on her wet nether lips. She felt the tightening coil and the spring finally released itself, dripping juices on her Slave King’s face, almost suffocating him even but Jon only gripped on her harder as his mouth and tongue tasted her.

“Oh Jon....” She cried out in delirious pleasure. “You make me come so hard my King....”

Daenerys slid back down and kissed his lips. She started to lick his face now wet, dripping with her honey.

“Mmmm....” She said as she looked at him. How beautiful he looked and all hers.

“My honey taste so sweet on your pretty face..” Daenerys teased and Jon smiled.

“My favourite dessert,” Jon said and kissed her lips more. He then grabbed her ass and pulled her closer and Daenerys whined when she felt his hard cock pressed against her cunt lips.

“Oh yessss Jon...” She gasped and felt him entered her, plunging into her to the hilt in one stroke. She felt her eyes rolling to the back of her head. The pleasure it brought her, being filled by her King.

“Oh fuck yesss.” Daenerys moaned and sat astride him, his cock lodged deep in her that she rocked against him. The friction pressing on her clit was wonderful.

Jon suddenly smacked her ass hard and she squealed. “Mmmm.... Jon.”

Daenerys shook her ass, wiggling it as she moved up and down his pole. He felt so big inside her. The spanks continued and Jon wasn’t being soft about it. Her bum started to sting and Daenerys knew they were probably red. She felt herself coming again and she cried out when she reached her peak, trembling above him. Jon was still hard inside of her and she smiled. She knew what he wanted. Daenerys moved, his cock fell from her wet cunt and she bent down to suck it. Licking it thoroughly, swirling her tongue around its head.

 _Oooh how she loves his cock..._ Almost obsessed with it. She felt Jon’s hand on her head, pulling her close. She knew he was going to come soon but she felt it was too soon. Daenerys moved her head and his cock fell hard in his belly.

“No...” She shook her head.

“Dany...What?” Jon groaned and stared at her confused.

“You’re not going to come in my mouth....” Daenerys said and shook her head. She moved and bend on all fours.

“My ass...Take me there my King...”

Jon gave a smirk and moved forward, he bent and kissed her reddened ass cheeks. Daenerys shivered and squealed as his tongue started rimming her. He even ate her cunt out again, making sure she was all wet and wanting. Jon slid it slowly and Daenerys breathed in deeply. She was already so used to be taken that way, there was no more pain except maybe a dull ache. Her breath hitched as Jon started moving and her ass moved back with his every thrust.

“Oh Jon....” She moaned.

“You feel so perfect my Queen...” He rasped as he moved in and out of her and Daenerys started fingering herself, her thumb rubbing on her clit furiously. His cock felt so full inside of her and the way Jon moved, gliding in smoothly. His hands snaked around her and she felt them cupping her breasts and she gasped as he tweaked and pinched on her erect nipples.

“You love this, don’t you?” He asked her, and Daenerys moaned nodding. _Who wouldn’t?_ When it brought nothing but pleasure and some sweet pain and powerful orgasms. Jon kissed her shoulders, nibbling on her skin.

“Such a good Queen for your King, letting him fuck your arse...” Jon said, his tongue licking the shell of her ear and Daenerys’ head leaned back as he suckled hard on her neck, his hips bucking as he fucked her ass.

“Finger yourself hard my Love so we can come together...” Jon told her in a low growl. It was a command from her King and Daenerys obeyed, her submissive side coming out of her shell, ready to be used by her King and please him in any way. _Yes my King anything for you..._

Her fingers moved at furious pace, she could hear the sloppy sounds it made, Jon then pushed her fingers away and penetrated her cunt with his own thick fingers as his cock filled her ass. She felt the spasms and just shook violently as her orgasm came. Her ass gripped his cock and Jon cried out as he came inside her, his seed splashing into her forbidden hole. He panted badly as if he had ran a mile or two and fell back, his head landing on the pillow.

Daenerys rolled over and crawled up to him resting on top of him. She kissed his lips sweetly as Jon held her.

“You make me feel like such a debauched tavern slut sometimes _Husband_...” She said with a soft pout and Jon smiled tenderly.

“My one and only slut...” Jon said and pulled Daenerys’ head down kissing her hard, his tongue assaulting her mouth that she moaned softly. _And you’re my slut too..._ Daenerys thought as she rested her head on his chest.

  


	20. The Queen’s Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I’m letting Dany dominate him in this chapter but nothing too violent. A lot of face licking though. I mean Jon does have a lickable face.

  
_**Daenerys** _

Maybe there is such a thing as having too much sex. But both Jon and Daenerys hadn't experienced that yet. If anything, the physical intimacy they shared, no matter how sordid and dirty it may be, only brought them both closer together. She wanted to share that deep part of herself with Jon and she trusted her King enough with her outlandish sexual desires, no matter how perverted it may seem. And the postcoital afterglow she felt cocooned in his embrace always made her feel safe. Daenerys let her small gentle hands rubbed his ass cheeks.

"I love your arse Jon. If I were a man, I would fuck it..." Daenerys mused as her hand caressed his ass and squeezed it.

Jon just stared hard at her when she said that and Daenerys gave a bemused look. “It is a beautifully shaped arse. We could get a sculptor from Volantis to sculpt a marble statue of it.”

He shook his head and laughed which prompted Daenerys to give his ass another quick squeeze.

“I’m thinking of getting a painter to paint you naked my Love...” Jon said and kissed her lips.

“You would let some man see me naked?” She asked her eyes looking at him close.

“A woman painter,” Jon said and stared at her close. Daenerys rolled her eyes slightly. _Of course..._ Her King wouldn’t want other men to see her naked.

“Do you think you’ll like that Darling?” He asked her gently.

"Maybe..." She mused and he moved to kiss her lips. Daenerys giggled slightly when Jon licked her lips and she sighed softly as he kissed her again and again. The feel of his fine beard on her skin. She stuck her tongue out and licked him.

Daenerys pulled her lips away and stared at her beloved husband.

“Jon you’re my Slave too aren’t you?” She asked him softly and bit her lip.

“Of course my Queen, just as you are mine,” Jon answered and she was pleased hearing it.

 

* * *

_**Jon** _

Kneeling down to his wife was something Jon quite enjoyed. He was on one knee that evening as he started kissing the inside of his wife's calf, pressing wet kisses to her inner thighs. His wife stood naked before him. Beautiful as always, her silver hair flowed down to her hips. Her handmaidens had brushed it for her while she waited for him. He continued kissing her inner thighs.

"No!" Daenerys snapped and Jon looked up seeing her glaring at him.

"Kiss my feet..." She commanded and dangled one foot out to him. Jon gave a grin and took her feet gently while Daenerys balanced herself, her arm holding his shoulder. He bent and kissed her gentle feet softly and she moaned when he sucked on her toe. 

"You're such a good _Wolf_ my King." She said with a soft squeal. Daenerys then grabbed his hair and pulled it hard which made Jon winced for a while. The sharp pull wasn't that painful and it did feel good to him.

"You can kiss my thigh now." She told him in that haughty tone that he secretly loved and Jon did just that, trailing kisses and licking her inner thighs till he finally found his little piece of warm moist heaven that was her cunt.

Jon licked it good and she groaned as she pulled his head hard onto her. He loved how pink and puffy her folds are like, an intimate flower with petals covering a juicy, moist centre. He nuzzled his nose in, inhaling her scent. A scent he was addicted, calling to his blood even. It was silly how much Jon loved to breathe in the scent of her cunt and also the exquisite taste of it.

"Oh Yes..." Daenerys sighed as Jon licked and feasted on her cunt like a man starved.

"You like this don't you? Having my cunt in your face, my juices dripping all over. You crave for it even." She said with a snarl. Daenerys pulled his curls hard with both hands, forcing Jon to look up at her.

"What a pretty sight you make, a King on his knees..." Daenerys said with a smirk and Jon flickered his tongue at her nub that made her mewled. She started trembling and Jon smiled to himself as he continued, licking and lapping at her in ferocious pace. It was more feral as if he was a wolf, licking at freshly caught prey.

"Oh fuck..."She whinnied, grasping at his head. Daenerys started gyrating and rocking her hips.

“Move to the bed my _Wolf_...” Daenerys moaned. “I want to ride your face hard.”

Daenerys held out her hand and Jon took it as he rose. He suddenly lifted her up and she moaned as he kissed her lips passionately. Her arms were wrapped around his neck while her legs were hooked to his waist. They never broke their kiss as Jon carried her to the bed. He later fell on the mattress with Daenerys on top of him as they continued kissing, tongues tangling. Jon lied flat on it, his Queen shimmied up and sat on his face. He stuck his tongue out ready to serve her the _Lord’s Kiss_ again.

"Give me your cock..." Daenerys suddenly said and Jon looked at her surprised.

"I want to taste it too. Let me suck your cock while you eat me out Jon..." She said sounding breathless and impatient.

Jon grinned hearing her suggestion. He would definitely love that. Pleasuring each other's sexes at the same time while they lied in an inverted position. She turned herself around and Jon felt her fleshy wet cunt above his face. He shrugged and continued licking her and felt Daenerys touching his cock.

She started fisting it with her hands and he groaned but it was partly muffled by her dripping sex that was on his mouth. Jon felt her moving as she arched forward and his cock was encased in her mouth as his wife started licking his cock, soft gentle licks that grew vigorous before she sucked him deep, bobbing her head up and down his shaft. She licked his balls and Jon hitched his breath as he felt her sweet tongue on him.

 _Oooh fuck...fuck...fuck... Don't stop sucking my cock!_ Jon wanted to scream out loud but couldn't and lapped at his wife's cunt instead. Daenerys stopped sucking his cock for a while and started bucking against his mouth, Jon held onto her hip as she cried out upon reaching her peak, he felt her juices flowing down his into his mouth. Some of it dripped on his lips and beard. He didn't bother to lick it up knowing his wife would. She did love to taste herself on his lips. The crescendo died down and Daenerys was still quivering, rocking her hips over his mouth.

"Oh...Jon....my Love..." She moaned, pinching her nipples while she rocked above him. "Only you can make me come this much..."

Daenerys bend her head down and continued sucking his cock while he breathed, resting his tired tongue for a while. He used his fingers and start dipping them inside her. Her cunt was wet, soaking even and he decided to finger her ass, bringing some of her juices to the sphincter, letting it coat outside before he pushed in and that elicited a long moan from her. Daenerys was hard at work sucking his cock, her mouth was wondrous and her tongue, a force of nature, the way it bathed his manhood, pampering it. Jon wished he could yank her hair hard and fuck her mouth roughly even, but his position on the bed didn't afford him that.

He finally let go and released himself and his wife slurped it all down. Jon breathed deeply and kissed her cunt, licking it for a while as Daenerys licked the length of his shaft clean. He felt her moving as she slid down from his face and she turned to face him. Jon saw some of the sticky white liquid dripping obscenely on her face and he groaned before rubbing it down to her lips as she licked his fingers off. It felt dirty and disgusting yet he wanted to do it.

"I quite like having you mark me like this." Daenerys smiled and Jon kissed her lips. _Well I like it more than you do..._ He thought with a smirk.

"I want to be a dutiful wife to you." She then pressed kisses all over his face.

"You are a dutiful wife..." Jon said and caressed her face gently. _Best wife one could ever wish for_ , He mused silently.

“I want you to tie me up and do dirty things to me...” Daenerys said with a sigh.

“I’ll do all the dirty things you want me to do.” Jon told her. He really would, all the dirty, dirty things.

“Promise?” She asked, beguiling violet eyes gazing at him.

“Whatever you want Dany...” He said and nodded.

“I’ve got demons of my own Jon. Dirty, slutty demons...” Daenerys said in a playful tone and Jon’s ears perked up as his eyes stared at her. He suddenly grew very curious of her dirty, slutty demons.

Jon would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy having a submissive wife in bed. She was always eager to please him. BUt he liked it when Daenerys took charge too. When she’s barking out orders or telling him to kneel before her while she takes her pleasure, smashing her cunt in his face or riding him, his face or his cock that is.

”But right now I want you chained and lie under me. I need to come some more,” Daenerys told him and Jon stared at his wife and blinked his eyes in disbelief when he heard that. _What the fuck?_

 

* * *

_**Jon** _

His Queen fucked him hard as he lied chained on the hard stone floors in the secret dark room behind the Queen’s chambers. Jon always thought that it looked more like a torture dungeon than anything else, seeing how dark it was with the chains. But of course he wasn’t tortured or harmed in any way. _Not yet..._ A small voice inside him said but he was too enraptured having his Queen rocking on his cock to think much of anything. She was riding him hard as if he was a warhorse.

“Oh Yes...” Daenerys screamed when she had another orgasm. She started to rock in slower rhythms, her eyes closed as she bit her bottom lip.

“You look so beautiful...” Jon sighed as he watched her. Daenerys’ lips and cheeks all flushed with redness, sheen of sweat on her ivory skin. And her hair, glorious silver shade of moonlight flowing down her. He wished he could touch her but his hands and legs were chained to the floor. She wanted her Slave King that way and Jon was more than happy to comply.

Daenerys gave an evil smirk and traced circles around his nipple before scratching it with her sharp nail.

“Ow...” Jon yelped. He felt the trickle of blood. It wasn’t that painful or anything severe. Just a prick.

“I like the sound of that...” She said and kissed his lips. She even bit his tongue and lip and that caused Jon to wince. _What is with Dany and pain?_

“I have so many demons in me Jon....” Daenerys sighed as she stretched herself above him, his cock still inside her and she moved up and down his hardness in easy strokes.

“So many, many bad demons...” Daenerys said and bent to kiss his lips again.

“Mmmm...You taste so good my Love...” Daeneys murmured. “I can’t wait to taste your cock again later.” She told him and started licking his face and Jon groaned as she shook her hips, rocking herself on his cock.

Her hips thrust forward and he pushed his cock deeper flexing and slamming his hips as hard as he could while restrained. She whimpered when he did it and he felt her inner walls squeezing his cock hard that he grunted.

“So many many bad things I want to do to you Jon...” Daenerys cooed softly.

“Like?” Jon asked. He was in such a precarious position and yet Jon was curious.

“I want to lick your arse...”Daenerys said, smirking at him. She looked so beautiful that he sighed softly.

“Then have you fuck my mouth...You’ll need to punish your evil Queen after this.” Daenerys continued and licked his face again, swirling her tongue at his nose tip. Jon stuck his tongue out and licked her face and lips as well.

The King only grinned to himself while dark, lustful thoughts swirled in his head. The things he would do to her. Retribution for having him chained, lying down on the hard stoned floor while she took her pleasure so selfishly from him. Revenge would be so sweet. 

 


End file.
